Blood Desires
by Batasyl
Summary: She's a vampire who'd roamed the world for centuries and avoided getting involve with the world of vampires and other supernatural beings but there's no escaping destiny. She really thought she had moved on with her immortal life, but as soon as she sees him, she knows she had found her soul mate. But can she trust him with her life, her heart…and her soul?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello lovely readers. For those of you who are familiar with this story, I pulled this out sometime last year because I wasn't completely happy of how I wrote it but now I am re-posting the story. I've made some changes and each chapter is longer. And this time around I am actually pretty much done with the entire story, meaning the updates will be faster.**_

 _ **I really hope you guys enjoy this. This story is actually very important to me since this story was my very first multi-chapter and a lot of research went into this. So please leave your comment and reviews.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

New York always provided a fine selection for dining, she thought as she sat on the railing along the edge of the Angel of the Waters Fountain at Bethesda Terrace in Central Park. She gazed at the choices available in various spots around the square. French, German, Italian and Chinese of course.

Her stomach rumbled with hunger. It had been a day since she had eaten. Placing a hand over her belly, she rose and sashayed toward her first pick, but as she neared the Frenchman, she realized he was beyond loaded. The stench of cheap wine clung to his shirt and oozed from his pores.

Shaking her head, she thought of the oft repeated adage all those television chefs used: _If it's not good enough to drink, it's not good enough for cooking_. Or in her case, for eating. That cheap stuff just left a bad aftertaste in her mouth along with a wickedly nasty buzz.

She preferred something cleaner on her palate tonight. After all, you are what you eat.

She saw a middle aged German, Germans were always a trifle heavy in her belly but she can't afford to be too choosy. She made eye contact with him for a moment and his blue eyes twinkled with interest. That much was clear. She smiled back, thinking that maybe he might be worth a nibble after all.

Mr. German started walking, seemingly intent on making a move in her direction, but suddenly a tall, blonde and muscled woman joined him. Seeing that his attention was on her, his companion began a harangue loud enough to make heads turn. The man stopped walking, looking like a dog with its tail tucked between his legs.

No spirit. That was so not good, she thought and moved onward, still in search of something to satisfy her hunger. If only she can just walk right in to a blood bank and ask for a bag filled with fresh blood. She's not greedy, a bag a day is all she needs.

Blood won't give her true pleasure after nearly two thousand years of undead life.

She needed a man who could not only take a lickin', but gave as good as he got. And not just when he was in a fight. What she wants is a partner. It had been a good long while since she'd been in a company of a man, one of the downside of having lived so long. Of being a vampire elder.

Even her own kind avoided her at times, aware that with her age came not just vast power but also vast hunger. For blood. For control over lesser vamps. For sex. _Sex_. Not a topic she's particularly fond of. She wants more than a physical release. She didn't want to admit that, in her case, she still hungered for love. For real passion and desire.

Things she hadn't felt since she'd been turned into a vampire.

Some of the other elders said she was foolish to yearn for such things. That she should let go of the last little bit of humanity within her that prompted such desires. Then, and only then, could she truly relish the immense vampire power that her age provided.

Stubbornly, though, she refused to relinquish that lingering trace of humanity. For want of something more than an eternal existence filled with only blood and lust.

She knows what others think of her. She used to care but not anymore-she's ancient. She's seen and felt too much over the course of years. She's not a saint, far from it. But a millennia ago she met a newly turned vampire and he's the one who showed her what she could be, what she shouldn't be. She's pretty much had broken every commandment there is but she'd promised a long-long time ago that no way is she giving herself to anyone just to satisfy a need.

A fine looking Chinese caught her eye as he laughed at the antics of his rowdy friends in front of one bar. She circled Mr. Chinese, making eye contact and clearly letting the young man know that this might just be his lucky night.

It worked without her using even a bit of her vampire power. A flirtatious smile and her feminine wiles had been enough.

He approached, with a cocky swagger, asked, "Do you want to have a good time?"

"Of course," she said with a sexy wink, and inclined her head in the direction of a nearby alley.

The young man smiled broadly and after a quick glance back at his friends, who hooted and carried on at his "score", he took hold of her hand and followed her.

She led him farther back into the narrow alley, although not so far that he would think anything was amiss. Just far enough that he would believe a strong shout could still be heard out. Not that she would give him the opportunity to call out.

Toward the middle of the alley, the night closed in around them, with only the dimmest light from the full moon above. Clothed in darkness, the young man surprised her by becoming the aggressor, grabbing her forcefully and pinning her to the jagged brick wall.

"Like it rough, do you?" she said, but he didn't answer.

She considered the emotions flitting across his face. Passion rose, dilating his eyes into shards of pure black. Desire awakened the demon that hungered for so much. She laid her face against his. Bent her head and kissed the crook of his neck. His skin was damp. Salty. His blood surged, singing through his veins as his pulse quickened.

Sweet, sweet blood. Pulsing beneath her lips.

In a heartbeat, she finally loosed her restraints on the beast. Her fangs burst forth and pierced the fragile skin of his neck.

He called out then in a strangled cry laced with pain, but also with the acknowledgement of passion like no other he had ever experienced-the passion borne from a vampire's kiss.

Blood spilled onto her lips from her fangs as she drank, experiencing the surge of strength and lust that came from feeding. His sweet, young blood brought the rush of life to her undead body.

He tasted like the ocean and sun. Salty. So tasty that she could have kept on going until she drained him dry, only he had done well by her tonight, satisfying one hunger while leaving another unfulfilled.

The young man's knees weakened from the loss of blood, and she hopped off him. With her greater vampire strength, she gently eased him down to the uneven pavement.

He was rather handsome, she thought, faxing down at him as he stared up at her, disoriented. The bite mark at his neck was already healing and come morning, he would remember nothing. Feel no worse off than if he had a bad hangover.

And she would feel-

Still alone, she thought, hurrying from the alley as if by doing so, she could escape the bleakness of her existence.

Once out in the open, she realized that it was time to move on. She would not find satisfaction here.

As she strolled through the square, it occurred to her Texas would be good this time of year. Lots of fine dining there and the wannabes at the Blood Bank were always good for a laugh.

Imagine, wanting to be human again, she thought. What good was that? She asked herself, ignoring the little voice in her head which reminded her that with humanity came...

Love.

 **…** **..**

Crimson droplets welled up from the needle pricking sun-darkened skin. Puzzled by his bloodlust, Lucas Friar focused on creating the tattoo. An odd tingling warned him something powerful had stirred his sleeping half.

 _I am Wolf,_ he silently chanted as he wiped Maya's arm with a clean white cloth.

Sweat dripped down his temples as the tattoo gun whirred. He adjusted the gooseneck lamp and ignored his rising hunger. Lucas hadn't taken blood in a full century. Dining on his adopted sister was not a good way to start.

"Ow, that hurts," Maya Hunter pretended to whine.

"Shut up and take it like a man," asserted Zay Babineaux.

"I'm a wolf, not a man," Maya shot back.

"Move any more, and you'll be a wolf with a crooked heart," Lucas warned. "I told you to ease off the beer. Now you're bleeding on me." He hissed back at Maya.

Lucas' Texas ink shop was quiet this night. He did free tats for his family. Art came alive beneath his skilled fingers as he inked Maya's strong right bicep. He thought about his own tattoo, a symbol of his shattered past, and Missy Beaufort.

Daughter of his former clan's leader, Missy was a pure blood vampire. Lucas had taken her blood and virginity a full century ago. Marcus, Missy's father, had banished him afterward because Lucas was a Halfling, a half-vampire, half-werewolf. Lower class in the vampire hierarchy.

He'd fled to Texas and met the _Hunter_ werewolves of Shawn's pack. They treated him as a brother. He had respect and acceptance.

"Finished." Lucas stripped off his gloves and tossed them. He disassembled the tattoo gun, cleaned the needle bar and tube and then placed them in the autoclave to sterilize them.

As Maya and Zay admired the art, Lucas' thoughts drifted. Wishes were stupid, and he was a fool. Still...

 _I wish Missy were back in my arms for just one night._

As the thought faded, a faint sound sent both his werewolf and vampire senses on full alert.

"Intruder. Back room," murmured Maya, her nostrils flaring.

Zay's dark eyes flashed amber, signalling his wolf's emergence. "Not Morph, not human."

Morphs, former werewolves who turned evil by murdering a relative, could shape-shift into any animal. They killed ruthlessly and absorbed the terrified victim's dying energy.

Lucas motioned for them to remain. Silent as his wolf, swift as his vampire, he crept to the shop's back. He picked out a shadow rippling across the floor. His six foot-four-inch body moved in a silent tsunami of stealth.

As the shadow moved, Lucas pounced.

Air whooshed from his prey as he straddled the trespasser. Lucas felt luscious curves and his body stirred in instant response. Every sense flared as he inhaled female musk and gardenias. His vampire half responded as fangs erupted in his mouth and his phallus hardened.

 _It can't be her,_ he thought in startled realization. _My wishes never come true._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello. Thank you so much to those of you that commented. I'm really glad that you guys are happy that I brought this story back. And as promised this story will have a regular update and even though this story was previously posted, I suggest that you read the chapters I post since I made some changes._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _My wishes never come true._

"What the hell do you want?" Lucas rumbled.

A heartbeat of silence passed. Then a soft, melodic voice said, "You, Lucas Friar. I need you."

Lucas loosened his grip on the slim wrists he'd pinned down. He levered himself off as if the woman beneath him blazed with fire.

"Missy?"

With a shaking hand, he fumbled for the light switch. Overhead halogen bulbs showed the figure of his sweetest, most forbidden dreams. Missy Beaufort stood, her shoulder-length hair spilling down a back he'd once caressed. All dewy-eyed and still as fresh-looking as if a full century was only yesterday.

"Lucas," she said softly. "I've missed you so much. We have to talk."

A knot wound tight in his stomach. He paced over to the wall. Not far enough to escape her scent, forget the taste of her full, wet, red mouth. Tight designer jeans and a lacy white shirt accentuated her lush figure. At five feet five inches tall, she resembled an actress-with fangs.

She wore a wide velvet choker around her neck. The sight of it enraged Lucas.

His, no, _her_ clan's symbol of a blood-bonded vampire. Missy fed from only one male.

Possessive instinct roared to claim her. She had been his in the fullest sense of blood and the flesh. No longer.

"This isn't 1914 anymore. Haven't you heard of e-mail?" he demanded.

"It's important."

He led the way to the tattoo room. As soon as she spotted Maya and Zay, she bared her fangs. Lucas recoiled, remembering how she'd been conditioned to distrust werewolves.

"Werewolves. Four-legged fur balls." She hissed at them.

"Nice batgirl." Maya turned to him. "Old friend of yours?"

"Or enemy?" Zay studied Missy with a level look.

Lucas' gaze never left Missy. Beneath her intoxicating scent, he smelled fear.

"Leave," he told his sister and Zay. "Now."

The minute Maya and Zay left, Missy ran pale hands across her blanched face. "I forgot how many werewolves live in Texas."

"I'm one. Forget that? How about another little reminder? I'm shunned and if you're seen with me, you risk banishment yourself."

As she neared, his body went ridged and tensed for sex. Lucas put space between them.

"I had to come here. You're the only one I could come to for protection. The only one I trust," she pleaded.

Confusion and concern collided like his two warring halves. "The only one? What kind of B.S. is this? Since when does Marcus' cherished daughter need me? You have a legion of vampires who readily kicked me out on my ass to 'protect' you."

"I'm sorry for what happened." She paused. "Please. I'm not asking for me."

If he thawed, he was toast, with those sweet eyes looking at him that way. Never could he resist anything she wanted. _Just one bite, Lucas,_ she'd begged him long ago. _I want you to be my first._

 _"_ What the hell for, then?"

Missy reached inside her shirt and pulled free a gold chain. Dangling from it was a triangular-shaped red crystal pulsing with an eerie orange light.

"This."

Lucas nearly swallowed his tongue. "The Isis Charm? It's bunk."

"It's real and so are its powers to make wishes come true. That's why I need you, Lucas. I need you to protect the crystal before it falls into dangerous hands. Because if it does, your world will cease to exist. And there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"That's a little over the top Missy," Lucas told her. "The end of my world?"

Folding his powerful arms across his chest, he leaned against the wall. "My world was once yours until your father found out we were lovers. Nice guy, your dad," Lucas went on. "He told me I'd tainted you. Threw me out."

"Look I know it's a shock. Seeing me again, and I didn't mean to rock your world, but I need your help." Missy said.

"Last time you asked for my help, I had to change my address."

Missy turned away. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I thought you were the same so I tracked you here, to find the one person I trusted to keep the charm safe. Guess I was wrong."

Gentle pressure covered her palm. Lucas unfurled her fingers and took the necklace. Oh, his touch felt so good, she wanted to grasp his hand and never let go.

"Chill, Missy. I'm just teasing." He studied her with a hooded, predatory gaze. "How did you get this?"

The Isis Charm swung from his fingers like the pendulum of a grandfather clock.

"I took it for safekeeping."

"You stole it."

'To keep it safe from Ian."

A deep growl rumbled from him. She'd made the right choice. Unlike the rest of her clan, Lucas considered Ian, nothing but dangerous.

Just as the clan reviled Lucas, they revered Ian.

When Lucas handed her back the necklace, Missy fastened the chain around her neck. Hunger flared in his gaze as he studied the charm delving between her breasts.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Your blood is in my veins. I can find you anywhere."

The door banged open. The two werewolves who had left stormed inside.

"Lucas?" asked Maya.

"What's up?"

"A little something, something headed this way," Zay shot back.

Just then, something dark and foul—smelling barreled forward. Maya slammed the door shut and she and Zay pressed against it.

"Morph, go out the front," Zay ordered.

Lucas thrust Missy behind him. The move startled her. She'd forgotten his fierce protectiveness.

Hinges groaned as the thing on the other side tried to claw its way in. "Leave Missy. Morphs are afraid of vampires, but I'm not taking any chances with you," Lucas snapped.

The rattling stopped. Maya and Zay glance downward.

Shock made Missy go still. Beneath the door seeped a brown, oozing mass. It flowed like sludge. Missy clapped a hand to her mouth as the smell of decay hit her.

"They shifted into sewer worms. Get back," Maya ordered.

She and her brother moved away as the slimy mass wriggled and elongated into a pack of snarling wolves. Saliva dripped from their yellowed fangs. They blinked. Their eyes were black, soulless pits.

"They're cloning themselves. Missy, run out front!" Lucas yelled.

 **…** **..**

The Lair was hopping as it always was on a Saturday night. Not that she was a regular at the club, preferring the _Blood Bank_ with its edgier clientele and higher volume of vampires. The people here—not even serious vamp poseurs—were just interested in flirting with the dark side, as if visiting an undead Disneyland.

They love the look of the place, from the faux-stone walls to the hundreds of realistic bat bodies clinging to the ceiling above which created the illusion that they were in an underground cavern. Even the bar fed into the macabre fantasy: the letters on the sign for the Lair seemed to drip blood onto the bar's gleaming stainless-steel surface.

She chuckled at the crowd, thinking that they paled in comparison to those true believers at the Blood Bank, where a bloke could be guaranteed a nice shot of blood or a nip at a willing neck.

Her friend Isadora, the owner of this club, had no blood of any kind on the drink menu. Not even some hearty beef blood. Worse yet, she had a strict _No Bite_ policy for the real vampires who dropped by occasionally.

She's on the edge, sure she's hungry but there's something else in the air. She can smell it and she doesn't like it one bit. Turning her heel, she left the Lair in a burst of vampire speed, exiting out onto the streets of Austin. Leaping up the landings of a nearby fire escape until she was on the rooftop of an adjacent building.

The moon was full, bathing Texas in silvery light. A nip lingered in the early-spring air, not that it bothered her vampire thermostat. But she was a mite peckish and needed a bite of something or someone to ease that hunger.

She leaped from one rooftop to the next until she arrived at the familiar alley before the Blood Bank. She slipped down from the roof, landing noiselessly on the cobblestone. She's about to enter when the smell became unbearable. Evil swirls so close.

 **…** **..**

Lucas was about to pounce when he recognized the hum of power that said there were others of his kind here. But more importantly, he detected the commanding vibrations from an old strong power.

"Dammit, watch it—their blood is acid," Lucas shot back to the new comer.

Instinctively, talons elongated as fangs exploded in the new comer's mouth.

The new comer already pounced, slashing at them and vanishing before their blood spurted.

Maya and Zay shifted into their wolves.

The new comer sniffed and drew their clean, fresh scent into her lungs, marking it to differentiate between the Morph and the wolves.

"The only way to kill them is to stab them in the heart." Lucas waved his arm, and a pair of steel daggers appeared in his palms. He tossed her one.

Aiming for the heart, she lunged at one Morph. The burn was agonizing as blood splashed over her fist, but she ignored the pain. The dead Morph collapsed into gray ash.

She and the others fought with smooth power and hard determination. Soon the Morphs were dead. She set down the dagger and drew in a trembling breath. Never in her existence had she faced such outright enemies. Most vampires lived sophisticated, elegant lives and seldom had to fight. Other beings feared vampires. Especially her kind.

This fight had been a peek into a different kind of lifestyle—dangerous, and yet exhilarating.

Sweat dappled Lucas' forehead. The dagger clattered on the floor as he released it. Fury lit his gaze as he glanced at the new comer's burned hands, already beginning to heal.

"Dammit, I told you to stay back!" he snarled.

"Do not shout at me Halfling. No one tells me what to do."

Lucas was sweating from fear, not for himself, but for the new comer. He may not know her but he was still a man, a powerful, protective male. No one who is in his presence will come to harm.

"Lucas, you must not speak to her like that." Missy gently squeezes his arm.

Maya and Zay shifted back, clothed themselves with a hand wave. Maya studied the Morph ash.

"The host is still out there." The new comer frowned. "His scent is different. Not like any Morph I've ever encountered. Something else is in there."

Lucas inhaled the air, seemed to be trying to place the scent, without success.

Maya tilted her head. "The scent is fading. He's moving off."

The new comer waved her hands, murmuring a beautiful chant in her low, sweet voice. Iridescent sparks floated in the air. It was lovely, and a tingle shot down Lucas' spine. Very powerful as well.

The two werewolves glanced at her. Lucas' gaze piercing as he turned to the new comer. "Who are you and why are you here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _"Who are you and why are you here?"_

Lucas' emerald-colored gaze pierced hers, waiting.

"You're not very nice," she said, and with a wave of her hand, signaled Missy to answer for her.

Missy nodded. "Lucas, her name is _Riley,_ and she's an elder."

"A vampire elder? Like your father?"

"I don't know who her father is but I can guarantee you that her father is much younger than I am."

"Like one thousand years old?" Maya asked.

"I like you. You're nice. Unfortunately, I'm much older than that."

"Your Grace, why are you here?" Missy asked.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Please. Riley will do. But tell me _Missy Beaufort_ , why do you have the Isis Charm?"

All eyes turned to Missy, she explained how her father had removed the pendant from its hiding place. Every fifty years the amulet had to be used or its powers waned. Marcus used the Isis charm to help an ailing member of their vampire clan and afterward, Ian 'borrowed' the charm.

Tension knotted Missy's stomach. "Ian said he wanted to wish me into mating him. But that's not why I stole it."

"Not reason enough?" Lucas asked.

"The charm only grants each person one wish. He wanted to destroy all werewolves because he hates them I think he wanted that more than he wanted to mate me."

'Killing off an entire race? He bluffed," Zay asserted.

'I caught him saying the words and stopped him."

Lucas cursed softly. Missy pushed at her hair.

"You know how dangerous, and determined, he is. You must find a way to keep the charm safe."

He flashed Missy a mocking smile. "I'm no superman, or superwolf. Why me?"

"Because you're the only one I can trust," Missy burst out. "Everyone else I know is always out for themselves. You were the only one there for me when I really needed you. I need you now, Lucas."

Lucas approached until he stood barely a foot away. Missy inhaled his delicious scent of pine and leather. Lucas trailed a finger over her cheek.

"You asked me once for a favor, and look what happened," he murmured. "Are you so certain I'm the right choice again?"

 **…** **..**

Riley closed her eyes. One hundred years ago, and yet the moment was still vivid, Missy was 17, sitting on the ceremonial bed prior to the Blood Rite. Another vampire had been chosen to be the first to take her blood. The thought terrified Missy. Alone with Lucas, who'd stopped by to wish her well, she'd begged him to be her first.

Lucas had been gentle, his tongue lapping over her skin in soothing caresses. His bite was piercing and erotic. Pleasure escalated until they tore at each other's clothing. Missy had taken his blood and surrendered her virginity. When the clan arrived for the ceremony, the intended vampire had nearly torn Lucas' head off. He had convinced her father that Missy was ruined by mixed blood.

Riley's eyes opened. She studied the two ex–lover. As a powerful elder Riley can tap into any vampire's thoughts. She can see and feel their emotions, past and present. What she felt from Lucas' emotions startled her. He has the passion she'd been longing for. Riley felt sadness like she's never felt before. She found passion and yet it already belonged to someone else.

Missy looked at Riley. "My apologies, I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

"This does not concern you, _your Grace_."

"You fear me and at the same time you dislike me."

Riley wanted to ask Missy what is troubling her when she felt another shift in the air. Something dark is hovering close by and her cloak is thinning. The hunger is weakening her. She can survive without blood for weeks but she won't be able to use her powers. Missy is right, this does not concern her. Yet, as she looked at the werewolves and the Halfling, a strong feeling of protectiveness engulfed her.

"There are forces outside that wants blood," Riley murmured.

"Ian has found me," Missy continued softly, "he wants the Isis charm."

Missy pressed her hand to her forehead. Warm, strong hands caught hers.

"I won't let him come near you," Lucas said.

Riley looked up into Lucas' face. How beautiful it was. In that moment Riley felt passion. It was hers. She's not feeding off from someone else's emotion. There is something else she's feeling. Annoyance, perhaps anger. She feels anger towards Missy.

Lucas looked at Riley. He saw the light in her eyes and something inside him stirred. Her gaze was clear, certain and bright with _hope_. How can an elder vampire with so much power emanate hope? Vampires are children of darkness. He should know. He's half vampire.

He looked into Riley's face again. Her eyes were still dreamy, still fixed on him as if she saw in him her only salvation. A shiver of entirely irrational excitement—or fear—left him paralyzed.

"Lucas," Missy said in a flat voice, "we need to get away from here."

Riley stood before Missy, chin lifted, cool brown eyes appraising, "Where would you go?" she asked.

"It really is none of your business is it your Grace?" Missy asked.

"What happens to Lucas is _our_ business batgirl." Maya said.

Riley chuckled, a warm, rich sound that Lucas felt down to his toes.

"Dogs are not included in this conversation," Missy hissed.

The humor vanished from Riley's face. "Thread carefully," she said.

Riley cannot ignore insults towards another being. With calm authority that Riley could only wish she truly felt at the moment, she addressed Missy, "It's a simple enough question, straight forward answer will do Miss Beaufort."

"My apology, your Grace. I came to Lucas for help. Given the history we share, I trust that he will keep me and the Isis charm from harm. Perhaps, the fewer people involve, the better it is will be for me."

Now Missy is mocking her. "In former days," Riley said, "insolence would not be tolerated and the one who committed it would have been put in their place." Riley's throat closed and she almost looked away. _No_. She would not let Missy claim victory in this engagement. She's an elder damn it!

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace."

Riley considered that Missy might actually be sincere in her apology, she almost looked contrite.

 _But I see it_ , Riley thought. _You do not believe me. You think, like the rest, that I am weak_.

They were wrong, all of them. She's powerful. Very powerful if she choose it. But there is more to power. There is more to Riley than just being an elder vampire.

Riley chanced a look at Lucas. _Why should I care for his opinion of me? Why—_

"Well I like you." Maya took Riley's arm, an impertinence that Riley was too startled to correct. "She stays with us."

"Maya," Lucas said.

"What?! She's very pretty, nice and powerful. What's not to like?"

Lucas flushed. Maya knew she caught her brother out. She knows Lucas. Riley definitely caught his attention. Maya never cared about vampires, but Riley is different. She has a good feeling about her.

 **…** **..**

Lucas is in a fickle. Maya went to show Missy where she can stay for the night. The elder vampire politely declined their offer for her to stay. Left with Riley, Lucas can't help but notice the fact that she was absolutely stunning. A goddess.

Considering she was an elder, maybe that wasn't so far from the truth; in the vampire world, the elders were like gods.

From the corner of his eye, Lucas took in all of her. The black leather she wore looked as if it were painted on the womanly curves of her body. Her long shiny, wavy brown hair was a shock of dark against the ivory of her skin. She was something to behold, he realized, Riley was like the light of the sun to Missy's dark night. Fun to Missy's fear since, despite his earlier denial, on some level he was afraid of what Missy's return can bring about.

Riley could take his life with a flick of her finger. He would be foolish not to respect her and yet…

There was something different about her. Something almost…human.

He liked his women tall, Lucas realized, recalling Missy. Riley was of similar height, actually taller than Missy, but much more womanly with all those delectable curves.

Not that he was interested, Lucas thought. He had enough problems with women in his life, and without a backward glance, abandoned Riley to Zay's company.

Lucas went to the kitchen to grab a drink and wondered why Riley bothers him more than the unexpected arrival of Missy.

He gulped, fighting the thrum of power Riley was releasing as she spoke with Zay. He wasn't the only one feeling it. He realized as he walked back in the room, Zay is also experiencing it. Both Lucas and Zay are tapping into the spill of her elder power. Only Lucas knows that the price to be paid for fully experiencing a kiss of that power could be lethal if the elder was so inclined. Lucas signaled Zay to leave.

All the time, Riley kept her gaze locked with Lucas, clearly conscious of her effect on him. She began to head his way, and Lord help him, Lucas wants nothing more than to kiss her right now knowing it would be a mistake. A major mistake.

Her kind are known for their cruelty. There's only two things elder vampires value, blood and power. Riley could never love anyone.

But love was highly overrated anyway, wasn't it? Lucas thought as he rose from the stool and walked toward her.

Lucas approached and, despite his better judgment, laid his hand over Riley's. Barely a foot taller than she, it took little for him to bend down and whisper in her ear, "You're projecting."

Riley shot him a look, but beneath his hand, the hum of power surging outward warmed his palm. "We can feel your essence—"

" _I'm not doing anything_ ," she corrected.

"You are doing something. You have to stop," he urged, and surprisingly she did as he asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know I was doing anything," she said, and was about to walk away when Lucas raised his hand.

He caught her slim wrist in his fingers. "Riley, when did you last feed?" He didn't mean to make his voice so rough, but habit, and old protective feelings, died hard.

Riley glanced away. "I was in a hurry."

Lucas frowned and squinted. "When?"

"Couple of days ago. I think."

He swore under his breath. "You have to feed."

Something flickered in her eyes. She put a hand to her throat.

"We're heading out to find you a decent meal."

Riley ground to a halt. "I can't," she whispered so soft it was barely audible.

"Austin has lots of tourists. Most of them tanked up, so if your preference is nonalcoholic, we can head over to the hotels…"

"I can't. Thank you for the offer but I really can't," she said in a low voice. "Besides, don't you feel it?"

Every cell screamed a warning as Lucas scented the air. It felt tainted and thick with foreboding.

Riley looked over her shoulder. "I sense something out there. It's making me edgy and as you saw earlier my power wants to break free. I'm sorry, but I can't risk endangering you or anyone else."

He grabbed her arm. "You need to feed."

Riley stared at the street. Lucas' guts tightened.

" _Chère,_ what do you want me to do?" Lucas' heart lurched at the stark hunger in her expression.

"It's okay, Lucas. I can survive without blood longer than the other vampires. I just can't feed from strangers right now."

Hunger pulled at her, as if someone were wringing her stomach like wet laundry. Fangs elongated in her mouth, ready to pierce and take.

Silence dripped between them, "Take my blood."

* * *

 _Yup. Another chapter...please be kind and leave your comments and or review. Some of you may be wondering why I'm asking for your comments when this is not a new story, well to answer, I want feedbacks, yes it's not new but as mentioned I did make some changes and as a writer I want to know if I made an improvement or not. Till next time._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for the comments. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story._

 **Guest** : **C** **an this be Rilaya?** _I'm sorry to tell you but this story is RUCAS based, although there are a lot of Riley and Maya interactions. I hope you'll still read this story and give it a chance._

 **naelacy:** _Thanks for giving this story a try..._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Take my blood." Lucas offered.

Hunger grew as she sensed the hot blood pulsing through his strong veins, the life essence she craved.

"I can't," she whispered.

He gently laced his fingers through hers. The contact felt electrifying.

He settled back on the sofa, thighs and arms spread wide in a confident pose. Tilting his head to one side, "Come here, _chère._ "

Hunger now screamed as her fangs elongated. When Riley approached, Lucas gave a soft smile. "Go ahead Riley, take your fill of me. All of me."

Need and anticipation raced through her. He was so sexy, with his big body ready to give nourishment. The vein on the side of his neck throbbed with life.

Riley sat beside him. He pulled her into his broad lap. Startled, she drew back.

"Relax, I just want to give you what you need." His voice was a velvet brush of sensual anticipation.

On his muscled right bicep was a red tattoo of a broken heart pierced by two vampire fangs. Riley traced the edges. "Did Missy do this?"

Lucas quivered beneath her gentle touch. "It's in the past."

As if sensing her hesitation, Lucas tilted his head. "Riley? It's just you and me. Come here, _chère,_ you're so hungry, I can feel you trembling."

Instinct took over. Riley bent her head to the strong muscles in his neck. Her mouth nuzzled his skin. She ran her tongue over the throbbing vein, felt him inhale on a breathy gasp.

Her fangs sank deep. Lucas trembled as she swallowed nourishment in great, dragging pulls. Riley tasted his strength, his power and intellect, the delicious mixture of vampire and werewolf like a high–octane cocktail.

His arms wrapped around her, anchoring her to him. Finally, Riley forced herself to withdraw, then licked and sealed the puncture marks. She blinked at him in drowsy satisfaction.

"Thank you."

He brushed back a strand of hair from her face. "My Riley."

The possessive tone sent alarm bells clanging in Riley's head. Shifting her weight, she became aware of his chiseled body, the big thigh muscles clenching beneath her. He was tensed, coiled power.

Her eyes flew open as the space between her legs met his erection. Lucas was a hot–blooded, muscled male, his blood surging thickly with the need for sex.

He ran a finger over her cheek. Passion smoldered in his dark gaze.

"I want you, Riley. In my bed, naked beneath me, and I won't stop until I have you."

Anger pushed her to rashness. So not a good thing, Riley thought as she thrust open the back door of the ink shop. It rebounded against the wall with a loud clang before she stepped into the alley. She reminded herself that too many a vampire had let emotion lead them to a stupid act that cost them their lives.

But she couldn't let Lucas go unpunished. A little infliction of pain would suffice to satisfy her honor and temper.

 **…** **..**

Lucas was sunk down onto the floor when Zay came back to the room.

Zay looked down at him in amusement. "Score one for _Her Grace_."

"Bastard," Lucas shouted at Zay.

"What did you do?" Zay asked, bending down to talk to Lucas.

"Nothing!" Lucas muttered and Zay chuckled.

Lucas couldn't believe how stupid he is. _Shit_. Why did he say those things to Riley? She's a freaking elder. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it.

With a flick of her hand, he flew across the room and into the wall. His head connected with a loud crack and stars swam before his eyes. He struggled for a hold on the wall, but soon found himself sliding down to sit on the cold floor.

His vision wavered and he forced himself to focus on something as he tried to regain his senses. Her boots. Black. Shiny. Pointy. Coming toward him in a wicked, quick beat. Giving him no time, she grabbed the front of his shirt and picked him up as if he didn't weigh a thing.

His head was still whirling and as he shook his head to try to clear his senses, a lot of other things came to him about what the elders could do to him, creating a cold knot of fear in his stomach.

 _You can't even begin to guess._ Riley's thoughts entered his head as she obviously knew what he was thinking.

 _I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't want any problems from you. I'm really sorry,_ he offered in apology, but Riley's only response was to drop him and raised her hand and thrust opened the door without even touching it. And left.

 **…** **..**

"I am not babysitting batgirl," an obviously annoyed Maya said from the other side of the room.

"What now, Maya?" Lucas asked.

Maya's eyes got big. "You had to ask? That, that thing, is trouble with a capital T. I don't like her."

"Because she's a vampire?" Lucas asked with a disapproving frown.

"Riley is a vampire and I like her. It's the batgirl herself that I don't like." Maya returned the frown. "Where is Riley anyways?"

Lucas arched a brow. "You're in a first name basis with an elder vampire?"

Was that glint of humor in his eyes? Maya chafed at the thought of being considered amusing. She was tough, dammit. "She did tell us to call her Riley."

Lucas looked unimpressed. "She's still an elder vampire who has a lot of power. Maya, you have to be careful around her."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm quaking in my little boots. So where is she?"

"She left."

Maya took a deep breath and fluffed up her newly purple-dyed hair. "Can't blame her. I'd leave too if I'm left with only you and Zay for company. You two are like old goats. No fun at all."

She adjusted the black, braided whip she wore around her waist. "Look, much as I love to stay and talk to you, I have somewhere else to go to."

'What's in the bag?"

Maya winced inwardly. "Do we really have time for this? I'm already late."

"What's in the bag Maya?"

Lucas had always been stricter than her stepfather, Shawn. How many times had he reprimanded her for flirting with mortals? As far as Maya was concerned, the old rule about dating mortals needed to be tossed out.

However, when it came to the safety of their pack, Lucas had good reason to cling to his precious rules.

Maya sighed. "I didn't bring a stake or bomb. Do you think I would blow myself up? Do I look crazy to you?"

A glint of humour sparkled in Lucas' eyes. "I believe that will be determined at the next pack's meeting."

Damn. She was in trouble. "Fine." She tossed her hobo handbag on the table. "Knock yourself out."

Heat crept up her neck as he rummaged through her bag. God, she hated embarrassment. It made her feel weak and small, and she'd sworn never to feel vulnerable again. She lifted her chin and glared at Lucas.

"What is this?" He pulled out a scrap of fabric that looked like a stuffed yellow tube sock with a large brass nozzle on the end.

"It's a dance costume. For Freddie the Fireman. That's his personal fire hose."

Lucas dropped the thong like it was on fire, then eyed the rest of the items in her bag. "I hesitate to ask..."

"Then stop searching thru my things."

Lucas glowered at her.

"Fine. Look away, just don't get prissy when you see what's inside."

With a snort, Lucas gave her back her bag. Lucas gave her a sympathetic look. 'Maya, we just want to keep you safe."

She refrained from grinding her teeth. It was hard on the fangs. She grabbed her handbag and swung it onto her shoulder.

"So what's the deal? How much trouble am I in?"

"Don't worry about it. There's so much going on, I don't think Shawn will focus on you for the moment."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Maya strode out.

Maya took a deep, satisfying sniff to soothe her frazzled nerves. She glanced back and spotted Lucas, still standing by the door. He was watching her. Did he suspect she'd run? It was awfully tempting. But where would she go? There was no running away from the Hunter pack.

 **…** **..**

Riley stalked back and forth across the parquet floor in Isadora's living room, her heels striking a sharp staccato beat with each step.

"Amor, I'm going to have to refinish that floor if you keep that up," Isadora said with amusement.

Riley whirled to face her. She sat at an angle in a large wing chair, a glass filled with wine from her native Spain dangled from one hand. She was a picture of a royal, which naturally, she had been in another life.

Maybe that was why, out of all the other wannabe humans, the two of them understood each other the best. In past lives they had both been part of the cream of society. It was how they had met nearly three hundred years earlier. And of course, they had both become vampires due to a loved one's betrayal.

"He's absolutely insane, Izzy. Do you know that?" Riley snapped up the hand that held her glass of wine and took a long sip.

"My name is Isadora, _Aset._ "

"Riley, I'm Riley now," she confirmed, and began pacing again, but at a much slower tempo, taking an occasional sip of wine every now and then.

"I never understood your desire to change your name. Aset means so much more than Riley. Although the new name matches that awful wardrobe with all the black..." Isadora paused as she took in Riley's attire—yet another ensemble of black leather.

"Sorry, mi amiga. I forgot your penchant for cowhide," Isadora quipped and finished off her glass of wine.

"As disagreeable as my clothing may be, that is not why I am here," Riley said with a disdainful sniff.

"Si. You are here to talk about a _halfling_ ," Isadora said with an arch of a dark brow and a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"He's smart to make himself not fight me. If he did, I would-"

"You'd have made him suffer?"

Isadora's question hung unanswered and as Riley examined her face, she realized her lady friend might actually like to see Lucas tormented. "You have issues with a halfling?"

The shrug Isadora gave was an attempt to be carefree, but the movement was a trifle stiff, plus she could sense the angry vibe mingling with her vampire power. "I'm sure his vampire side is okay, it's his werewolf side I don't trust."

"This is about Luiz?" Riley questioned and walked to the sofa beside Isadora, sat down and trained her gaze on her face, unable to believe that her friend have thoughts of vengeance for her lover's death.

"It does not matter. Luiz was a fool. I warned him and he ignored it." Isadora shook her head and tsked. "There is something else that is bothering you Aset."

"And why would you think..." Riley stopped as a look came to Isadora's face that explained everything.

"You fancy this halfling."

Riley tried to tamp down the feeling she felt with that realization. After all, what she and Lucas shared...

But they hadn't shared it. She had run away, unwilling to risk exploring the feelings Lucas roused in her.

"Do you think I can love? After so many years-"

"Anyone can love Aset. They just have to be willing to open their heart to it."

Heart? Riley thought. Most would say she hadn't possessed a heart in a long time and yet...

"He's in-love with someone else."

"In love?" Isadora asked, and shook her head. "No wonder you are upset."

"I'm not upset," she told her friend, only Isadora chuckled.

"Si, I can see how cool and composed you are. I can smell the halfling on you."

"I fed on him," Riley said, leaning forward to snag the bottle of wine from the coffee table and pour herself another glass.

"You fed on him? You never feed from someone you know," she scoffed, and held out her glass so Riley would pour her some more wine as well. "The halfling must be spectacular."

Riley eyed Isadora, wondering what her friend was about. "Why are we having this conversation?"

Isadora smiled but there was nothing friendly about it. "Because in the nearly three hundred years that we've been friends, you've never feed from someone you know. You prefer nameless strangers. You don't want the intimacy of feeding especially with the challenge of your power."

Downing the rest of her wine in one big gulp, Riley rose from the sofa. "I guess I would have to break that habit."

Chuckling, Isadora brought the glass to her lips and took a sip. The wine was spirited and refreshing, reminding her of Aset—Riley surprisingly. Not that Isadora would say that out loud. She suspected Riley was only too eager for her to finish her business with the halfling because she thought it would show her up.

It does not matter, Isadora thought. Maybe. Just maybe, the halfling might be the one to make a difference in her friend's life for the first time in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Lucas." Missy called out as soon as she sensed his presence in the room.

"Missy?"

"Lucas. I want you." Longing filled her voice, but he heard fear and hesitation, too.

"More than the risk of never going back, Missy?"

When she made no reply, a heavy weight settled on his chest. He was Halfling, shunned by his vampire clan who had always looked down their nose at him. _I have a home here. I can't go back._

He pulled free the Isis charm, stared at the lovely orange glow emanating from it. This was the only reason Missy had come to him. Even though every cell in his body cried out for her, he had to remember.

"Lucas," anger flared on her face as she came close to him. "She bit you!"

Confusion marred his face before he realized what Missy meant. "She needed blood."

"She could have fed from anyone. Why did you let her feed from you?" Missy asked thickly.

"Because she doesn't mind that I'm a Halfling."

"And I bet she enjoyed it. Did you enjoy it too, Lucas?"

Lucas' guts twisted. He hated seeing Missy upset. Even though that look signaled a crashing end to all they'd shared.

Missy would not risk giving up her clan for him. "I'll never be enough for you Missy."

"It's not that, it's..." Her head dropped. "I need to get some air."

Lucas wanted to charge after her as she left. Then he heard a low scream that sent his blood racing. Lucas raced outside, wishing his vampire abilities would return.

 **…** **..**

Riley's thoughts are tormenting her. A short walk would clear her head. Even as she left Isadora's house, Riley knew that she would have to face her demons. On the sidewalk, she gazed at the nearly full moon.

The streets were deserted. But an odd chill raced down her spine, the same kind she'd felt back at Lucas' shop. A foul smell laced with a familiar scent filled her senses.

Out of the shadows, a figure stepped onto the sidewalk. She caught a glimpse of wispy hair, sallow skin, and smelled horrible decay.

"Where is the Halfling?" it lisped.

Riley's pulse raced. The Morph that attacked back at the shop. She turned to run and warn Lucas.

Riley saw Missy and her heart plummeted to her stomach as she glanced downward. Spiders marched up Missy's feet. Riley brushed them off but they multiplied. Missy ran back through the gates, slammed them shut as she beat off the spiders, but they delicately scampered up to her neck.

The rest of the spiders are now on Riley's leg and then the shape elongated and thickened around her calf. It shifted into a python, wrapped around her neck, and its powerful muscles squeezed. Air choked out of her.

Missy screamed, struggling to free herself of the spiders. Riley's vision went gray. She dematerialized, only to find the snake vanishing and reappearing as she did.

An outraged snarl sounded as Lucas burst onto the courtyard. In each hand was a steel dagger. Immediately the python let go and dropped to the ground. It shifted into a snarling wolf.

Riley gulped down air, rubbed her bruised neck.

"You want me, bastard? Come get me," Lucas taunted.

But the wolf multiplied. Now Lucas faced ten wolves circling him and snarling. He couldn't fight them all. But she could.

"Lucas, toss me the dagger and distract them," Riley croaked out.

As the wolves closed in, he did so. Riley dematerialized and appeared in front of Lucas. The dagger in her palm sank home, straight into the wolf's heart. Instantly, Lucas whirled and stabbed at the others. But each time they killed one, another took its place, until they were backed against the wall, facing six snarling wolves.

Lucas' nostrils flared. He put her behind him, then shifted into a wolf and charged forward. It was a suicide rush. Riley blinked in astonished shock.

Lucas the wolf had turned into a tornado with vampire speed. He took on all six, biting their flanks, dodging their teeth and then as each wolf weakened, going for the kill. When he finished, the dead wolves lay on the brick, then turned into ash.

Missy rushed to Lucas, adoration filled her as he shifted back and clothed himself. "I couldn't have done that. No one in my clan could have, either. You're Halfling, Lucas, special. Better than werewolf or vampire.

Doubt etched Lucas' expression as he stared at his hands.

Suddenly, Maya along with Zay and others strode into the courtyard, and Riley lifting her hands and chanting in a low voice.

Pure white light bathed them in warmth. A tingle raced down her spine at the presence of enormous power. Good power.

Maya breathed in the scent of enormous power. "Shit. You really are powerful aren't you Riley?" she mused. "How?"

Riley gave Maya a brief smile. "It's just a shield. I thought I'd put one just in case-"

Lucas turned to Maya and the others. "Why are you guys here?"

Charlie fingered the gold sword earring in his left ear. "Billy and I were out patrolling, scented Morph, called Maya and followed the trail here. You have a nasty case of someone wanting your ass. There's an odd vibe I haven't felt since the day you came to us."

"But the Morph attacked me first. Why would it? Lucas said they fear vampires," Missy burst out.

"Don't know. And there's something very odd about this particular Morph." Lucas scrubbed a hand over his jaw.

"You don't exactly roll out the welcome mat, Lucas." Zay's eyes narrowed. "This is more than the usual suspects. Morphs are always after us, but this one is hell-bent on targeting you."

"These Morphs, they're always trying to kill werewolves?" Missy asked.

When Maya nodded, Missy shook her head. "How can you live like that, knowing your enemies are always lurking in the shadows?"

Lucas jerked a thumb at Maya. "I have a family. They're loyal and they respect me. It's much better than living among a group of archaic, snobby vampires who cling to outdated rules."

Missy frowned. "It's my life, Lucas, don't mock it. It's the only one I have. Besides, maybe the Morphs are not after you. Maybe they are after Riley."

Maya's dark gaze glittered. "Maybe they are after you Missy. After all you're the one who stole something."

"They are not after me," Missy whispered and passed out.

 **…** **..**

"She needs blood." Lucas growled.

"I'm not giving her my blood." Zay's voice sounded firm, but bored.

"She's your friend, so why not give her your blood Lucas?" Charlie asked.

"I can't. She's blood bonded so she can only drink from that person. But if she doesn't drink any blood she'll die."

"So let her go back home," Maya muttered to Lucas.

"She can't go back home, if she does Ian will take the Isis charm from her."

"Is that even real?" Maya grumbled.

"Do you want to take chances?"

"Maybe I can help," Riley said. "I will need a bag of fresh blood though."

"I'm sorry, but you can't just buy fresh blood. You'll only be able to get that from the blood bank."

"That's a good idea Billy. Since you thought of it, you'll have to get it." Zay offered.

Billy and Charlie came back couple of minutes later. Riley took the blood without asking how they got it. She doesn't need to know. No, she doesn't want to know.

"So what are you going to do with that blood?" Maya asked.

"Drink it?" Riley joked.

Maya broke out in laughter, her voice echoing across the silent room. "You're funny."

"Thanks."

"How are you going to help Missy?" Lucas asked.

Riley whirled to face Lucas. "I'm going to add some of my blood with this," she told Lucas as she held the bag of blood in front of her. "If Missy's bond with the other vampire is not strong then my blood would cleanse the blood bond she had."

Maya cleared her throat. "Does that mean that batgirl will also get your powers?"

Riley glanced back at Maya. "No. I will only mix a little bit, enough to cleanse her. It's not good to feed from an elder."

Maya huffed. "Thank God. I wouldn't want batgirl to have your power."

"Maya, stop." Lucas ordered.

Maya gripped her hands together, knuckles white. "Whatever!" She muttered some cusswords as she stalked out the room.

Lucas sighed. "I'm sorry for involving you with any of these."

"It's fine." Riley walked to the kitchen and poured the blood into a cup. Once the cup was filled she took a knife and nicked one of her fingers. She let her blood dripped to the cup.

"Here, let Missy drink this."

Lucas nodded and took the cup from her. "Thank you."

 **…** **..**

"Missy, you need to drink this."

Without hesitation Missy took the cup from Lucas and drank. She's starving and she doesn't care who's blood she's drinking. After the first sip Missy instantly felt different. She felt lighter and the blood she's drinking taste so much better, it tasted pure. Hunger over took her and without any finesse she downed the entire thing.

Lucas gave Missy a nervous look, "Riley said that after this you should be able to feed from anyone."

Missy jumped to her feet. "That's a load of crap! I'm blood bonded, how can I drink from someone else?" Her face burned with heat as she scanned the room.

"Missy, sit down," Lucas said quietly.

"Just because she's an elder that doesn't mean she knows everything."

"Missy, sit!" Lucas ordered.

Missy pointed a finger at him. "You like her. That's why you let her feed from you-"

She gasped when Lucas grabbed her arm and yanked her down hard onto a seat. He gave her a warning glare.

" _How dare you?"_ Missy squealed.

Lucas glared at Missy. "She needed blood so I gave her some. She'd done the same for you."

"I drank her blood?" Missy snarled. "Why couldn't you have given me your blood?"

"Because you're blood bonded. I couldn't risk making you sick. Riley gave you some of her blood to break the blood bond. You can fed from me if you want."

Missy smiled hesitantly at Lucas, "I am still hungry."

Missy kept her smile glued in place as she leaned closer to Lucas. But as she got close to his neck a strong scent filled her senses making her jump away from Lucas.

"She marked you. The bitch marked you and you let her!" Missy screeched and left.

" _Shit!_ "

* * *

 **Second update for the day...don't get use to this :P**

 **I won't be able to update tomorrow so I am putting this one up today.**

 **Please leave your comment :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _"She marked you. The bitch marked you and you let her!"_

Lucas had thought it best to avoid the pack and Riley for a few day. Hopefully the time would give everyone the opportunity to cool down and give him a chance to figure out just what he was feeling for Missy. For Riley.

It was insane really to be feeling anything for Riley but fear. She is an elder. She could end his life by exerting only the smallest amount of her power. Only she hadn't. Even with her anger that night, she had spared him.

She hadn't even truly harmed him, except of course, for the humiliation of being found on the floor by Zay, of course for the desire for her that gone painfully unsatisfied.

A desire that called to him every time Lucas thought of her. Remembered how magnificent she was. Maybe Missy is right. Maybe Riley did mark him as hers.

A sharp rap came at his door, disrupting his thoughts. He stalked to the door, eager to be rid of them and back to his musing about Riley. Throwing the door open, he was alternately surprised and fearful to see Riley there. "Fancy that. I was just thinking about you and here you are." Lucas turned to walk away, casually looking over his shoulder to see if she follows.

"Really? And you're not in the least bit worried about why I'm here?" Riley asked, one brow arched in a way that tells him she's teasing.

Lucas stopped, stepped aside and held out his hand in invitation. 'I'm assuming you're here to finish up our business of the other night."

Riley sauntered in, the sway of her hips in all that black leather mesmerizing. Once she was inside, she placed her hands on her hips and looked around, taking note of the collection of castoffs in his small rooftop home.

"Very nice," she said.

"Did you imprint on me?"

Riley turned to Lucas and frowned. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the question." Lucas leaned forward, his gaze hardening.

"When you say imprint, do you mean like Jacob from Twilight?"

"I'm serious Riley. Did you or didn't you imprint on me?"

"I'm a vampire Lucas, not a werewolf, so no I didn't imprint on you and before you say anything else, no I didn't blood bond with you either. Why would you even ask?" Riley asked him, narrowing her eyes.

'Because Missy tried to feed from me and she couldn't." Lucas bellowed.

"And so you blame me?" Riley shrugged. "I fed from you, that's all. You should try other vampires and see if they will feed from you."

"That's not funny." Lucas gave her a stern look.

"I think it is."

"I don't think so!" Lucas glowered at her.

She glared back. "I didn't blood bond with you Lucas."

He ran his large hand through his wild, short hair. "So why can't Missy feed from me?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that your ex-lover really hates my guts." She pointed out.

Lucas' lips tightened, 'This is just great.'

Riley narrowed her eyes. "What gives, Halfling? If your ex-lover couldn't drink from you, trust me it has nothing to do with me. I wouldn't bond with you."

"Why not?"

 _Why not?_ Is this guy for real? Riley groaned inwardly. Lucas didn't have a clue about all she'd been through in her long life. And she really didn't want to tell him. Or anyone.

"Why wouldn't you blood bond with me?"

Riley crossed her arms. "Because I will never do that to someone or anyone for that matter unless _we_ both agreed on it. No one deserves to be tied to something against their will. Every being deserves a choice."

Lucas smiled at her. "Have you marked anyone?"

"Never."

Silence.

"Lucas?" Riley asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you know of your parents?"

Lucas was taken aback with her question. She knows the answer but Riley wants to know if he knows.

"Lucas?"

 _Great._ With her superior senses, Riley could hear the crickets chirping outside his house. More silence.

"My mother is a purebred Vampire that belongs to the Beaufort clan and my father is a werewolf. I was a product of an affair. I was left in the care of my maternal grandparents for a time while my restless mother move from city to city."

"You never knew your father?"

Anger sizzled in Lucas as she faced Riley. "No. What's with the questions?"

"I'm an elder Lucas. When I fed from you, your blood memories tapped into my mind. Your father is not _just_ a werewolf, Lucas, he's Ancient and an empath Healer."

 **…** **..**

 _Your father is not just a werewolf, Lucas, he's Ancient and an empath Healer."_

Bitter laughter rumbled from Lucas' chest. "Riley, I need you to leave."

Riley frowned. "You don't believe me."

"What gave you the idea?"

Riley lifted her chin. "I've got plenty of attitude, I don't need yours."

Lucas sighed. "I'm sorry."

Riley regarded him sadly. "No, it's me who should be sorry. It was none of my business and shouldn't have brought it up."

'But you did bring it up,' Lucas commented drily. "You said when you drank my blood it tapped into your mind. Would it do the same for me?"

Riley's lips tightened. She knows where this conversation is heading and she hated it. _Dammit_. She should have just kept her mouth shut. This conversation will leave a sour taste in her mouth. "Lucas, what exactly are you trying to ask me?"

Lucas cleared his throat. "If I drank from you, do you think it will show me my father?"

Riley gasped. "It doesn't work that way. Blood is a lifeline, when we feed on a living person, it's a direct line into their memories. Their blood and memories become a part of us— _forever_."

She frowned, and her voice quivered. "We can't pick and choose what we get, and believe me, there are some memories you simply do not want. If you've never met your father then there won't be any memories of him to see. Lucas, I didn't see your father, I only felt his essence."

"Will you let me try?"

Riley shook her head. "You're not listening to me."

"Explain it to me then."

"As a vampire who's been around for a while, I've pretty much acquainted myself to different species or being there is. And an elder being has a different essence than the rest. That's what I meant by Ancient. I tasted the essence of a much older wolf in your blood. Now do you understand?"

"What about my father being an empath Healer? How do you know that?"

Wincing, Riley wandered around the room. She really shouldn't have said anything. "That part is hard to explain."

Lucas' expression turned dark. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not lying to you okay? I honestly don't know how I know, I just—I just felt it. This white power, pure, calming…you must have felt that somehow."

"That's the thing Riley, I never felt that. Hell, couple of minutes ago I only knew that my father was a werewolf. I want, no, _I need_ to feel it myself."

"Lucas, even if I let you drink from me, I don't know what it will do to you. I am an elder. My blood can kill a pure blood vampire and you are a Halfling. I just don't want to harm you."

"Riley, I never met my father. He was never real to me until I've turned into a werewolf when I was 12. I was shunned because of that. I deserve to know. _Please_."

"Lucas, I want to help you but there is another reason why I won't let you feed from me."

"What?"

"For vampires, feeding goes hand in hand with other needs."

"Riley, please. Please, I need this. I need to know." Lucas' voice was low, raspy and…begging.

"I warn you now Halfling, some memories are better left forgotten,' Riley's voice was soft, husky. Sexy without even trying.

Riley traced his lower lip with a finger, dipped it inside. Lucas nearly moaned as she touched one fang. Stunned, he prodded his teeth. Instead of wolf canines that emerged when his werewolf self was aroused, these teeth were sharper.

'You brought back the vampire in me."

Lucas drew her gently to him, and nuzzled Riley's neck. He breathed softly into her ear. Satisfaction filled him as she writhed against him. Cupping the back of her head with one hand, he nuzzled the vulnerable curve of her throat. His tongue swept over her skin, then with a cry that seemed to come from deep inside him, he sank his fangs into her neck.

Pain flared, replaced by intense pleasure. Riley slid her arms around him, holding him close. He took her blood as his hips grinds into her. Trembling with passion, she arched and flexed with each move.

Lucas withdrew his fangs. He flung his head back and cried out her name, as his powerful body convulsed. When it was over, he cradled her to him.

Riley never felt more content in her whole life. Or more scared. What would happen when she left him? Riley's breathing eased. Lucas loosened his hold on her, stepped back and she stared at the luminous glow engulfing his body.

Riley's eyes went wide. "Lucas?"

White light pulsed from his fingertips. He laid his hand on her brow, drawing out her fear, healing it. Lucas crashed to the ground like an angel falling from heaven.

 **…** **..**

Lucas' mind flickered on and off like a waning lightbulb dangling from the ceiling of a third world interrogation room.

"Lucas," a soft voice cut through the darkness, "wake up." A soft and soothing hand stroked his wrist, and the feeling of pure levity embraced him. The scent of vanilla and daisies filled the air. "That's right. Let go of those thoughts of death and loneliness. Give them to me."

"It's been two hours! Riley do something!" Maya's attention moved back to Lucas who lay on the bed.

Riley rolled her eyes. "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"Well this is just great," Zay, six feet of pure angry Texan werewolf crossed his arms over his chest, commented.

Pacing frantically across Lucas' bedroom, Maya glanced at Riley and Zay with a directness that emphasized this was the end of her rope. "What the hell was he thinking? Shawn's always lecturing me about impulsiveness and blah, blah, blah and yet he never sees what an idiot both Lucas and Zay are."

Zay's eye flipped Maya the middle finger.

"Lucas, please wake up," Riley whispered in Lucas' ear, stroking his cheek. "Wake up before Maya and Zay kill each other."

"No compelling!" Zay scowled.

"Really? Let her if that will help wake him up!" Maya barked.

Lucas' mind whirled and sputtered, dancing in and out of inseparable murky soup. "I wish I could see you. Just once," he mumbled. "Are you as beautiful as you sound?"

Zay snickered. "He's flirting, he's okay."

"And you will not leave me? Ever?" Lucas whispered.

Emptiness filled a long stretch of time, and then, "I will not leave you," Riley whispered.

Lucas felt the life slip from his body and run towards the stars. It was as if gravity had relinquished the claim on his soul and sent it to unite with the cosmos. He let out one final breath and slid into oblivion.

After three hours sitting beside Lucas, Riley is fast approaching her threshold of despair. Soon she'll need to go out and cleanse the negative energy flowing in her veins.

"So what will happen to Lucas when he wakes up?" Maya asked. "Will he be like you?"

Riley shook her head. "I don't think so. Although I don't have any experience, Lucas is the first I've ever allowed to feed from me."

Suddenly, Lucas flew from the bed and tackled Riley.

"Lucas!" Maya shrieked as Zay jumped on Lucas' back, but he was too strong. He chomped down on Riley's neck, and she screamed in terror.

An agonizing wail burst from Lucas' mouth and flames exploded from his lips. Lucas dropped to the floor, taking Zay down with him. Within second the flames died, but Lucas lay writhing in pain. Lips charred and resembling two lumps of coal, Lucas sat up.

Riley stood up and looked at Lucas. Potent beams of fury radiated from her eyes toward his. 'Are you completely insane?'

"Well, I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on." Zay scrambled to his feet and looked at Maya. "Let's give them some privacy."

Maya didn't budge. After a few minutes, she lowered her head to Lucas' face only to see that his lips are already healed. She scowled at Lucas. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess." Lucas answered.

"You damned idiot!" Maya dove straight for Lucas and slugged him. "What the hell were you thinking biting an elder vampire? I'll kill you myself if you ever pull that crap again. Jerk."

"Maya, stop. I-"

Maya's phone rang— _Shawn!_

"Hold." Maya held up her index finger and then dug for her phone. "Shawn, he's fine. We don't know yet. I'll make sure he gets back. Bye."

Lucas cleared his throat. "Riley?"

Riley took a step back and held out her palms. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Lucas' intense green eyes examined Riley's face for several moments before a forced smile shape his lips. "Riley..."

Maya stepped closer to him. "That was a stupid move, Lucas."

He smiled at his sister, "Just copying you."

Maya stepped back, huffing with exasperation. "And you're supposed to be older and wiser."

There was silence for a moment, then Riley sighed. "Lucas, if you really are okay, I think it's time for me to leave." Riley eyed him warily as he approached. Her complexion was visibly paler.

Something hot flared in Lucas' eyes. His gaze wandered to her mouth, then her neck. "When was the last time you fed?"

"Are you for real? You've been out for a while and the last thing you should be concerning yourself with right now is my diet," Riley parked her fist on her hip.

"Riley, when?"

"You know when."

"That was two nights ago. Why the hell did you let me feed from you?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello. Thank you so much for the review and comments. I really appreciate it._

 **katebemwah:** I'm glad you're liking the story. I'm able to update quickly because I've already posted this story previously. I pulled it out cause I wasn't happy with how I wrote it before so I re-write/edit some scenes but technically it's already pre-written.

 _For those of you who had read this story previously, I encourage you to re-read each chapter because I have changed/re-write some scenes. The **NEW** chapters will start around chapter 17. In addition, I also want to **warn** readers that there are swear words in this story and some mature content but nothing vulgar._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _"I can't believe you let me feed from you when you haven't fed in two nights."_

Riley ignored Lucas and turned to Maya. "Watch him please. He didn't drink that much blood from me but I want to make sure he's okay."

"You are not leaving!" Lucas yelled.

Maya arched a brow. "Bossy much, Lucas?" Maya stepped toward Riley only to be jerked back by Zay.

Lucas marched towards Riley. "Sunshine, you need to feed."

Riley sighed impatiently. "I will Lucas. I will find someone."

"Bite me."

Riley winced. "Thanks Maya, but no."

"Why not? Because I'm a werewolf and I'm not good enough?"

"No, Maya. It's not that."

"You sure? I think you don't want to bite me because I'm an animal." Maya was beginning to find this conversation annoying.

Riley's mouth twitched. "Maya, you are not an animal. I don't bite anyone I know, except your brother of course."

Maya shrugged. "You're hungry and I'm offering. Unless you want to offend me further, I say go ahead and bite me."

Riley looked at Zay then at Lucas who nodded slowly. "Okay, but if I hurt you, scream."

"Like I will do that."

Riley swallowed hard and started walking towards Maya but she couldn't. She couldn't actually get close to Maya. She took another step forward. " _No."_

Lucas felt Riley's hunger, confusion and pain. He couldn't take it anymore so he slashed one of his wrists. Blood instantly spilled from the wound, and he stretched out his arm, forcing each drop to fall into her mouth. At first she didn't act then her tongue emerged, licking at the liquid before it could reach her lips. Her gaze narrowed on him. The more she swallowed, the more fury he saw banked there.

Soon her fingers were tightening around his wrist, her nails cutting deep. If she expected some sort of reaction from him, she would not get it. He'd been alive long and endured far too many injuries to be affected by something so minor. Except for that pang between his legs... _What_ was that?

Finally, though, she released him. He wasn't sure if that gladdened him or filled him with disappointment.

A trickle of red flowed from the corner of her mouth, and she licked it away. The sight of that pink tongue caused another lance shoot through him.

"You bastard," she growled through her panting. "You sick, torturing bastard."

He moved out of striking distance. Not to protect himself, but to protect her and Maya. If she were to attack him, he would have to subdue her. And if he subdued her, he might hurt her. Best case scenario. Worst case scenario? She kills him, Zay and Maya with a flick of her finger.

"How could you mark me?" Riley's angry eyes flashed at Lucas.

"Riley?"

Riley turned to Maya with anger in her eyes. "Your brother blood bond me to him."

Shit. Now Lucas felt like a dog. Which was fairly close to the truth.

"Damn you! You have no idea what you've done. I hate you," Riley whispered, and dematerialized.

"Way to go Lucas. You just pissed off an elder vampire with vast powers."

 _Now that went well,_ Lucas thought.

 **…** **..**

"Something has happened," Missy said without preamble.

The man sat in the chair opposite hers and leaned forward, his brown hands clasped. "What happened?"

"A vampire elder came into the picture," Missy began cautiously.

"A vampire elder?"

"Yes, she's no ordinary elder, I sensed old power..." She was unable to finish.

"Does she suspect you?"

"No. I don't think she does," she said.

"Ah." He leaned back, satisfaction in his sun-bronzed face. "Perhaps this is the sign that the time has almost come for you to reclaim all you have lost."

Lost—over the years, when she had believe in a silly thing called love. She no longer believe in love. It has been since replaced by her desire for power. A role of leadership that would end in triumph, and a slow, suffocating death to those who defy her.

"It is too soon," she said. "We still need Lucas' help."

"Of course." He frowned, studying her face. "Yet there is more, is there not?"

"The elder had fed from him."

He rose and came toward Missy. "Hmm...that can pose as a problem."

She moved to get up, but he blocked her way. "I can fix this."

"Prove it," he whispered. "Prove that you can fix this and that you no longer has feelings for the Halfling."

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you, it's the Halfling I do not trust," he whispered, running his fingertips along the line of her jaw. "I am worthy of you as is no other."

He caught her up in his arms. He was strong, like a force of nature, like a gathering storm. "We were meant to be together, to rule everyone side by side."

"Yes," he murmured, his breath caressing her mouth. "Together, Missy."

The resistance went out of her body, and Missy lifted her lips to his.

 **…** **..**

Missy stood before Lucas' ink shop.

She strode through the door, her high-heeled boots clicking on the spotless and shiny floor.

"Missy," Lucas said. "Where have you been?"

She inclined her head, preparing to move past him. He stopped her.

"I needed time to cool off." She pulled her sleeve from his grasp. "Where are your posse?"

"They are my family," he said, "who you might need to help you."

"Help me?"

"To help protect the Isis charm."

"Lucas, I only needed you."

"And I will help you Missy."

"I know a woman," Missy said.

"A woman?"

"A mystic who sees into the past and the future. If anyone can help us better protect the charm from Ian it will be her."

'Do you think it's wise to trust an outsider?"

"As I said I know her well. Don't you trust me?"

"Fine," he said. "Where is this mystic anyways?"

"Not far from here," she said, the warmth of approval in her voice.

 **…** **..**

Lucas' shock from what he did to Riley was still reeling in his head— _what the hell happened? How the hell did it happen?_ He has so much questions that only Riley can answer but he can't ask her. For one, it's not like she's listed on the yellow pages and he has no idea how to contact her and secondly, he's scared of how she will react if he just shows up on her door. Something changed in him after he drank Riley's blood. He can feel it and it worries him.

Shawn after hearing what he had done told him to take a week off from pack duty—the equivalent of being grounded if you will, which by the way amuses Maya endlessly. And as if he doesn't have enough on his plate, Missy suddenly turns up on his door the second time. Lucas wanted to tell Missy to turn around and forget about him but duty and honour stopped him from doing so, hence here he is following Missy god knows where.

 _Riley, if you can hear me, please forgive me and I really need to see you._ Lucas thought.

Lucas followed Missy into buildings long left untended crumbled into the rubbish-filled alleys, and men with shadowed eyes stared at them as they passed. Missy slowed as she approached the decrepit building, which was hung with a nearly unreadable sign advertising the skills of a fortune-teller.

Missy pushed at the creaking door and ducked under a ragged curtain. The smell of incense washed over Lucas. A woman stood in the dark, close room, facing the door as if she expected a visitor.

"Welcome," she said in a smooth, deep voice bearing the accents of the East. "You have come to know your future."

The scent of incense grew cloying in Lucas' nostrils. He returned to the front door and leaned against the jamb, his mind suddenly clouded and thick with confusion.

 _Air._ He stumbled out the door and into fetid street. A shadow moved away from the wall, and pain exploded in his skull.

And then he knew no more.

 **…** **..**

 _ **(dream sequence) - Riley**_

 _Aset stood beneath an awning, feeling the hot desert wind in the bare skin of her arms. This was a quiet place, a private place, forbidden to all but the most devoted followers of those who knew the true purpose of the ceremony. Who knew how vital was the outcome of the mating and transformation to come._

 _Before her lay the mouth of the tomb, the place readied for her and her groom. It was a portal, not to death, but to joy. As the priests chanted and rattled their sistra, calling upon the Great Ones, waking them from their long sleep, the only warmth came from the man beside her._

 _She, who was so far above him in every way. She, who had accepted the call to become Isis-in-Breath. When first they had met, she had looked upon him as if he were no more than the cattle in the fields or one of the slaves who carried her litter. He was a common soldier in service to Pharaoh, chosen for reasons he could not guess to become her husband for this one night._

 _Aset's eyes found his. They were as green as the Nile in flood, like the eyes of the palace cats. They had not lost the haughtiness, once again he resisted the urge to fall at her feet. Once again he reminded her that he, in this place and time, was her equal._

 _And he pitied her. He, born in a mud hut in the poorest quarter of the city, pitied her because beneath her contempt lay fear. Fear of losing herself. Fear of becoming a goddess._

 _He, too, was afraid. But he held out his hand to clasp Aset's, finding it cold despite the heat, and her fingers stiffened. Still she did not withdraw._

" _My lady," he said, kneeling beside her. "It will pass."_

 _She looked at him, her face an elegant sculpture in the lamplight. "Yes," she said in a flat voice. "Soon we shall be no more."_

" _It is not an ending, but a beginning."_

 _She laughed as if she had heard a trained monkey speak. "You have great faith, peasant."_

" _I believe that Set will rise again. He must be stopped."_

" _Spoken as a good soldier." Her fists clenched in the folds of her fine pleated apron. "You have little to lose."_

" _You regret your choosing."_

" _I do my duty for love of my goddess. But I..." she closed her eyes._

" _Was there one you favored, Lady?" he asked softly. "One with whom you would have shared your life?"_

 _She turned and struck him. It was not by any means the worst pain he had felt, but his temper rose._

" _We are here together," he said. "Let us enjoy what time is left."_

" _Do you desire me, peasant?"_

 _He rose. "How could any man not desire you?"_

 _He came up behind Aset and laid his hands on her shoulders. "You are beautiful," he whispered. "More beautiful than any flowers I've seen."_

 _She turned in his arms, her gaze bent from his. "I am afraid."_

 _He lifted her chin and stroked her cheek. "All of life is within us now," he said. "It cannot be stolen from us."_

" _Lucas..."_

Riley opened her eyes, sat up, breathed deeply and tried to regain her composure.

"Aset?" Isadora asked with concern.

Riley's skin, already pale, grew whiter still. "I remembered. After hundreds of years I remembered. Isadora, I remembered."

Isadora caught her before she slid to the floor. Riley began to shake violently. The skin of her wrist was cold, her breathing shallow. "Aset?"

"Ausar...my husband. Lucas is Ausar. Isadora my husband is back."

* * *

 _GASP! Yup, I'm leaving it there._

 **Guest:** Riley didn't mark or blood bond with Lucas. Missy's inability to drink from Lucas has nothing to do with Riley. BUT...Lucas did blood bond with Riley - of course he didn't mean to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest:** _What? I need more explanation! -_ sorry what's your question? lol... hmm, do you need an explanation about Bloodmates or about Ausar?

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"You're bs-ing me."

Zay smoothed back his hair. "Goddammit, Maya. Would Lucas just leave without telling Shawn or you?"

Maya felt like she'd been hit by a torpedo. "Whoa there, Barky. What's with you and the swearing?"

"Didn't you hear a word I just said?" he asked. "Lucas is missing!"

"Maybe he's with Riley."

Her reply visibly sent him over the edge.

"Lucas don't just up and leave. That's your style not his."

Maya can understand that Zay is concern for Lucas but she won't allow him to use her as his little Igor punching bag. And that comment...jeez. "Are you sure? It's not like Lucas hasn't done anything crazy lately. In any case, where would Lucas go?"

" _I'm guessing he's with my sister."_

Both Zay and Maya turned. Maya's eyes darkened. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Madison Stebella Beaufort. But you can call me Maddy."

"Batgirl's sister?" Maya eyed the girl. If she is indeed Missy's sister, the two couldn't be any different. Maddy is much shorter than her sister, she's slim and athletic looking. Her outfit and make-up screams goth where as her sister screams Vogue.

Maddy shook her head, smiling. "Batgirl...not too original but I bet my sister hated that. She never did have any sense of humour."

"Did Lucas put a sign outside that says _Vampires are welcome?_ These creatures of the night just keeps popping up."

"How the hell did you get in?" Zay seethed.

Maddy snorted. "Chill, bro."

"Don't call me that," Zay muttered.

Maya grinned. "Girl has some moxie."

"Thank you, not that I needed praise from a werewolf."

"Why are you here vampire?" Zay asked.

Maddy crossed her arms. "My sister took something from me and I want it back."

Maya cast a curious look at Zay. "You wouldn't be talking about a charm now would you?"

"Yes." Maddy took a deep breath. "So, do you have it?"

Maya cocked her head. "Sure. We took it from your sister and kept in our family vault."

Maddy stood straighter and planted her fists on her hips. "Not playing games with you fur ball."

"Oh yeah, you and Missy are related. She called us that too. So not original." Maya taunted.

Zay shook his head. "Your sister has the charm with her."

Maddy eyed him. "Where is she?"

Zay was saved when Riley dematerialized in the room.

"With Lucas." With the barest movement Riley raised her hand and Maddy dropped to her knees, her face reflecting disbelief at her seeming inability to control her own body.

Both Maya and Zay looked confused.

Riley shot them a look. Maddy was swaying and beginning to turn blue, Maya and Zay couldn't tell what Riley was doing to Maddy until she abruptly broadcast the vision she had in their minds.

They saw it then, compliments of Riley's power. She was encircling Maddy's heart, slowly crushing the life from it. If she didn't release her hold on her, the foolish girl would soon be dead.

"Riley, if you finish this-" Maya carefully said.

" _When_ I finish this," Riley corrected, and almost as if for the fun of it, gave the young woman a shake.

"Let her go," Maya urged, and Riley did as she asked.

"What does Missy want from Lucas and her intention with the Isis Charm? I wouldn't lie if I were you."

Maddy looked frightened. "You. You..."

"Yes, Miss Beaufort, I am an elder. More importantly I am _a pissed off vampire elder_."

Madison lowered her gaze and bowed deeply.

"What the hell?" Maya realized she'd lost the trail of the conversation. "Riley, can you please explain what's going on?"

"Shut up dog!"

Riley turned and Maddy bowed deeper. "My apologies," she whispered.

"Lucas called out to me but by the time I got there I can only pick up his and Missy's faint scent and I can't seem to call out to him. It's like Lucas just vanished. Once again Miss Beaufort, what is Missy planning to do with the Isis charm?"

"I'm not really sure. She can use it to make a wish but knowing Missy, she's planning on using it for something bigger." Maddy replied.

"Where is my brother?"

"I don't know Maya. But I know someone who might be able to help us." Riley replied.

"Get up." Riley regarded Maddy with a stern look. "You can stay here with Zay or go home. But if you choose to stay Miss Beaufort, make sure you do not cause these werewolves any harm, because if you or any of your clan do so, it will come back to you tenfold. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

Riley grabbed Maya and dematerialized.

 **…** **..**

Maya didn't even see Riley coming towards her. Maya felt Riley hold on to her, her eyes went wide then darkness. As soon as Maya felt solid ground beneath her feet, she pulled away from Riley's grip.

It was dark, and it took a few seconds before her excellent night vision adjusted. "What the hell!?"

Concern laced Riley's voice. "Are you okay?"

Maya flexed her hands and toes. "Shit, shit, shit. Don't you ever do that again, bride of Dracula!"

Riley's smile faded away. "Don't call me that."

 _Hit a nerve did she?_ "Sorry. I meant"-Maya made her hands into claws-"mmaaasssster," she slurred, doing her best impression of Igor.

A twitch of a smile flickered across Riley's lips, but her frown quickly rebounded. "You are completely childish, you know that?"

"HMP! Whatever, next time warn me before you take me away will you?"

Riley smiled. "I promise I will."

"So where are we?" Maya asked.

"Chicago."

"So why are we here?"

"Riley!"

Maya turned to see who was calling Riley and was surprised to see that the owner of the voice looked like he belonged on Wall Street. He was tall, with light brown hair, gorgeous, and dressed impeccably in fine gray suit, with perfectly pressed French cuff shirt and bright orange tie.

"Good to see you, old friend," Riley said as she gave him a hug.

"C'mon let's talk inside."

Riley nudge Maya to follow. Riley's friend pressed his thumb to the flat panel by the enormous wooden and steel door and it swung open. When Maya glanced up at the iron light fixtures that dangled from the ceilings between massive stone archways, she couldn't help but feel like she'd stepped back in time. The intricate network of hallways and rooms of the place made Maya feel small. She stole a quick glance at Riley's friend when they rounded a corner, and a smile played at her lips. Maya's eyes flicked to his, and she gasped when she realized he had caught her ogling him.

Holding her stare, he stepped back and rang the buzzer along the side of the stainless steel doors. Maya let out a sound of pure awe and followed Riley into a cavernous space alive with motion, sounds, and lights. The far wall was stainless steel, much like the front doors, and the ceiling had to be fifteen feet high. All kinds of antique weapons dangled from the ceiling, some of which looked positively ancient.

Several lab tables each held different experiments. The place was out-of-this-world cool and full of moving parts, which made her afraid to touch anything. "Wow, I feel like I'm in a 21st century Frankenstein laboratory." Maya whispered to Riley.

"Thank you."

Maya looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Where are my manners," Riley asked with a wide grin. "Maya, meet my dearest friend, Farkle."

"What did you call him?"

"Maya," Riley warned.

"It's okay Riley." Farkle's voice, quiet and powerful, captured Maya's attention. "Why don't we start over. Maya, my name is Farkle. Farkle Minkus."

"Really?"

Farkle chuckled. "Well it used to be something else but I changed it in the seventies."

"And you couldn't have picked a better name?"

"Maya..." Riley voiced, edged with irritation.

"Jeez, sorry." Maya sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's okay Maya, I get that a lot. But I can guarantee you there's a reason behind my name."

"Maya, Farkle here invented the synthetic blood in early eighties, and in recent years, he'd come up with the Vampire Fusion Cuisine."

Maya stared at Farkle. "Wait, don't tell me you owned Minktex?"

"You've heard of it," Farkle said with a lopsided grin.

"Of course. Who in the supernatural world hasn't heard of the company that creates and supplies blood with flavours. Gotta hand it to you, Bloodka and Bloodyccinos are a genius."

"Thank you."

"No offence, you're smart and you couldn't think of a better name?"

"Maya!"

"What? Seriously, Riley. Farkle?"

"Like I said, there's a reason behind that name."

"So what was it?" Maya asked.

"Maybe next time I will tell you."

Maya made a face.

 _Farkle, I need your help._ Riley's voice touched Farkle's mind with the familiar ease of a fellow elder.

 _I figure as much. And since it's the first time you brought a friend, let alone a werewolf, I'm guessing it's serious._

"Wow Maya, what do you think, should we include the vampires into this little conversation, after all it's your brother that's missing." Maya snapped.

Both Riley and Farkle looked at Maya. "Our apologies," Farkle said.

"What do you need from me Riley?" Farkle asked with genuine curiosity.

"I need to see the chest."


	9. Chapter 9

_Because I wasn't able to update yesterday I'm putting two chapters out today. Please leave your comments and reviews. Till next time ✌ 😉_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"No way! No freaking way! You brought me here just so you can look at an old chest? I thought we're going to look for Lucas."

"Maya, a little patience please," Riley pleaded.

Maya tried to form a cohesive connection between Lucas, Missy and an old chest and she's coming up blank. _Moving on... "_ Can someone explain to me what's going on, cause I'm seriously clueless here."

Farkle laughed at that. Maya turned to fully face Farkle. It was then that Maya noticed his eyes were an inconceivable mixture of blues, greens, brown, almost iridescent.

 _Almost like Riley._

Maya swallowed her shiver. Something about these people felt...different. Very, very different. And that's saying a lot since she's a werewolf. "I'm not in Kansas anymore, am I, Farkle?"

"No, Dorothy. You are not."

 **…** **.**

Riley wanted to console Maya, but how can she? Riley felt as if she's in a dream. A two thousand years old dream.

Riley moved the chest and laid her hand on its smooth, cool surface. She ran her fingers over the engraved hieroglyps and the painted figures at the centre of the chest's lid. She knew the goddess who posed with hands raised against her enemies: Isis, Lady of Heaven, Great of Magic. Before her stood Osiris, bound in his funeral wrappings. And across from both the good gods stood the one who hated them above all others: Set, brother of Osiris. God of chaos, god of storms.

"He lusted after the Lord Osiris' throne," Riley murmured. "He desired to rule all the Black Land, and killed the Good God. He cast his coffin into the Nile."

Farkle saw the unfamiliar light in Riley's eyes and knew it was happening again. He moved closer, casting his consternation aside, and made ready to catch her should she begin to fall.

"When Isis found it," Farkle continued, "and Set learned that she might restore Osiris to life, he tore his brother's body into fourteen pieces."

"But Isis found the pieces and put them back together. For a little time she restored him from death. Before he returned to the Underworld, he gave her a son. Horus. Hero of the Horizon, who battled Set and won."

 _But Isis and Osiris were never reunited._ Osiris remained in the Underworld, Isis in the land of life and fertility. Always to remain apart...

Riley's gaze was clear, certain and bright with love. Farkle had no other word to describe the way she gazed at him.

Yet it really wasn't _him_ she was looking at, but someone else. Someone who wore the face and name of a god.

Riley pressed her hand to her forehead. With a pass of her fingers she found the hidden catch and lifted the top. Within lay the scared scroll, just as she had remembered. She unrolled it carefully. The answer was here. The answer she had forgotten.

The text was crisp and clean, as if it had been set down yesterday. Each glyph seemed to stand above the surface of the papyrus, imbued with an almost magical luminescence.

It was a prophecy. Written in the ritual language of the ancients, it revealed the story of Isis and Osiris and Set. It described a world in which the gods were very real, their pain as genuine as that of any mortal. Osiris and Isis reborn. Reunited in this world, in this plane, through the willing sacrifice of two chosen believers. Two who would give up their own bodies and souls to the god and goddess, so that the realm of mortals would be safe from Set for all time.

Riley took a deep breath and faced Maya and Farkle. "I need to find Lucas."

"Did the scroll tell you where Lucas is?" Maya asked.

"No Maya."

Maya wave her hand in a semicircle through the air. "What the hell are we here for?"

Farkle frowned. "Jeez, woman. Aren't you listening?"

 _How. Dare. He!_ Maya poked Farkle's arm— _oh...so strong._ "I was listening! But I don't understand a thing. And did you just call me 'woman'? Don't you ever call me that again. Do you hear me?"

Farkle sighed. "Humans. They never listen." He focused in on Maya's eyes. "Sleep, Maya. Sleep."

Maya's eyes closed and her brain slipped into the abyss.

"She's a werewolf. She won't be asleep for long. And she's going to make you pay for hypnotizing her."

"I don't expect her to sleep that long. I just need time to talk to you about the prophecy without her interrupting every five minutes or so. And yeah, I know that when she awakes I will have a big target on my back." Farkle replied with a grin. Holding Maya in his arms like she was his new, shiny toy. "Tell me what you need."

 **…** **..**

Vaguely aware of the unfamiliar yet incredibly soft sheets and fluffy-as-a-cloud pillow cradling her head, Maya rolled over in the bed.

"Riley!" Maya sprang from the bed, trying to gather her wits, her head whipping from side to side.

"I'm right here Maya."

"What the hell? Where is that vampire? I'm going to choke him to death!"

"Maya you can't, and I mean that in every sense of the word," Riley scolded.

Maya was pissed. She wagged her finger. "Uh-uh. Let me at him and I will show you that I can strangle that vampire."

Riley grabbed Maya's arm and urged her to sit down. "Maya listen to me. I wish I can explain everything to you right now but I can't. Before you saying anything let me finish okay?"

"But-"

"Please?"

"Fine," Maya growled.

"I think the Isis charm that Missy is wearing **has** something to do with Lucas' disappearance. I'm not sure about the how and the why. I need your help in getting something for me though, because if my suspicion is correct, we would need all the help we can get."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to go to Rijksmuseum van Oudheden, in Netherlands to get Osiris' Ankh Necklace."

 **…** **..**

 **(dream sequence) - Lucas**

 _He held out his hand to clasps hers, it was cold. She gazed ahead at the portal, her profile flawless and still._

You will not despise me when we are together again _, he thought. There would be only eternal union, a long battle against the Evil One. A battle they would share in hope._

 _The priests finished the invocations. No other words were spoken. All had been explained. Defying her fear, Aset entered the long passageway. He joined her, gripping her hand the more tightly. At the entrance of the tomb, the gods, illuminated in bright hues by the finest artisans, opened their arms in welcome._

 _A couch had been laid for him and Aset, the finest furnishings arranged for their comfort. Bread and honey, beer and fruit, fresh and plentiful, had been provided to break their long fast. Aset removed her hand from his and watched as the priests set the door in place._

 _They had done their part. The rest was up to the chosen ones._

 _Aset sat on a cedar chair inlaid with ebony and ivory, her gaze still fixed on the black square of the door. Though her posture was that of the princess she was, she did not deceive him._

" _Do you desire me, peasant?" She stood, displaying her perfect curves._

 _He rose. "How could any man not desire you?"_

 _She trembled, crossed her arms over her breast and walked to the murals on the nearest wall. One panel dominated the rest: Osiris and Isis lay together, the goddess impaled upon the god's erect member._

 _He held her and tried to give her comfort with his warmth and words. He lifted her chin and stroked her cheek. "All of life is within us now," he said. "It cannot be stolen from us."_

 _Resting her palms on his chest, she let him embrace her. And as her body pressed against his, he knew she had at last let fall the final barrier between them._

 _Aset was feather in his arms._

" _How can this be?" she murmured. "How can I feel so—"_

 _She spoke no more as he took her lips. "Ausar," she cried. He raised her again, untied her sash and removed her sheath. He worshipped her, paid tribute to her exquisite body._

" _Beautiful," he whispered. He removed his kilt with a sweep of his hand and lay beside her. She touched his cheek with little words of endearment and locked her legs about his waist._

 _One thrust, and they would be joined. Once he entered her and she took his seed into herself, all that they knew would change._

 _He closed his eyes. "Aset!"_

It was the noise that woke Lucas, the scuffle of boots and bodies around him. He tried to sit, but the dizziness and nausea forced him down again. His uncertain vision picked out perhaps a half-dozen men, two of whom where vampires. The others were thickset mortals armed with guns and knives.

For a moment Lucas was lost in confusion. He remembered going to the mystic with Missy and hearing about " _The ancient war_."

That was the last thing he recalled with any clarity. The rest had been like a dream, as if he had not been in control of his own body.

Lucas reached within himself, clutching at the core of determination and strength upon which he had relied in many a sticky situation. He got more than he bargained for. A rush of pure, hot energy surged through his body, pulling him to his feet. He charged the nearest knife-wielder, knocking away the man's weapon with a slice of his hand. The man grunted in shock as he fell. Someone shouted; the vampires flew past Lucas, followed by the other thugs.

The guy at Lucas' feet tried to rise, and Lucas stamped down on his wrist, almost taking pleasure in the man's howl of pain. The un-nameable power coursed through his veins, one by one he took out his enemies.

"Lucas?"

He turned to the owner of the hesitant voice.

Her brown eyes opened, half-lidded, dreamy, seductive. Her lips parted.

"Ausar…"

What happened then was completely beyond Lucas' control. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her. Her mouth opened, permitting his seeking tongue to tangle with hers.

"Aset," he murmured. "My love, my queen…."

Her lips lost their pliancy. She pushed against him, her face flooding with hot color. She moved away from him.

"Where's Missy? We need to find her and leave." she said.

"Missy is not here" Without warning Lucas grabbed Riley and dematerialized.

 **…**

Maddy watched as Zay talk to the other werewolves. They seem to be getting ready. Where they were going, she didn't know. _Why_ they were going, she didn't know, either. She only knew that she was going with them. Whether they want her to, or not. She needs to find her sister.

The wolves were looking at her with suspicion in their eyes. Obviously, she was their enemy. Maddy doesn't care.

"... not going to end well," someone was saying.

If these werewolves were trying to scare her, they had to do a better job than that. She's a Beaufort. She came from an old line of vampires. And she had live with Missy for 76 years for heaven's sakes. The memory made Maddy shudder.

If her sister sees her here, there will be a war, Maddy thought.

Missy hates sharing the limelight. Missy loves Missy and no one else, especially not her half-sister. To Missy, Maddy was a mistake that their father should have never kept let alone brought into the Beaufort household.

Maddy knows what Missy is about. She's never known anyone as selfish and ruthless as Missy. She may have feared Missy but she'd never really hated her. _Until now_. Their father promised Maddy the Isis charm. It's her turn to make a wish. She will find Missy and when she does, she will take the charm and leave her traitorous sister to the wolves.

 ** _…_** ** _._**

Zay glanced at the young- woman?—vampire. He would prefer it if she was bound and gagged inside a portable prison. He didn't know the girl, but being a vampire makes her dangerous. Vampires are cunning and selfish creatures of the night. And he doesn't like them one bit.

She continued to watch them steadily. Zay motioned for his brothers to hold... remain composed. They obeyed without hesitation. The vampire doesn't need to know what Shawn had instructed them after Lucas disappeared. Zay's instinct is telling him that Maddy's sudden appearance is not a coincidence. She's up to something and he'll be dammed if he lets her harm his family.

"What should we do with the vampire?" Billy asked.

Of them all, Billy hated vampires most and was always eager for a fight.

Eager himself, Zay ran his tongue over his elongated teeth.

"What else can you do, other than bring her?" Maddy's irritated voice proclaimed.

"Not happening vampire." Billy spat.

"Not talking to you dog." Maddy retorted.

"One more word out of that girl's mouth and I would have cut out her tongue. We _had_ to gag her." Billy said.

All of the werewolves nodded.

 **…** **..**

Missy picked her way carefully down the steep slope. She surveyed the scene, the place looked like a bloody battlefield, only instead of dead bodies scattered everywhere, there were ashes instead. As she got deeper into the room she could hear faint sounds. Missy strode towards the sound.

The humans were seated in a circle. Obviously badly beaten, but otherwise still very much alive. These hired thugs are supposed to be the creme-de-la-creme of the harden criminals. Looking at them, they look like pathetic beggars on the street. She cursed viciously under her breath.

Missy wanted to knock those hairs from their heads. She wanted to grind their faces into the floor, and draw their blood from their bodies. Furiously, Missy spoke, "You let the Halfling kill my two best men and escape," she said, her voice full of loathing and suppressed fury. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill your lot and be done with your incompetence."

"Because they are beneath you and do not need your attention." He grabbed her, his arm around her waist, holding her tightly against him. "Come Missy, it does not matter. We got what we need from the Halfling."

Missy shook her head. "Lucas' pack will seek revenge and Riley might get involve. We can't have her interfere."

"Don't worry about the elder vampire," he said. "She won't be able to read anything. I blocked out Lucas' memories, just like I did yours. All the vampire will get are voids in the Halfling's memory."

She turned her attention to the humans. "And what should we do with them?" she asked.

He released Missy and took a step forward, his face set. "Don't worry, lass. These men will still be of use, a little improvement is all they need to make a note-worthy army for us."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello. Hello._

 ** _storm278:_** Riley wasn't abducted with Lucas, and this chapter will actually help (hopefully). If you're still unclear please let me know and I will clarify it for you.

 _I'm really glad that people are liking this story wether it's for the first time or if you've previously read this. Thank you so much for the comments and reviews, I really appreciate it 😀_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Predictably, General Temper Tantrum wasn't feeling quite so calm about the situation, which meant it was going to be a long night for Farkle.

"I can feel your animosity so you might as well let it all out before we leave." Farkle said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Why would you even think that?" Maya asked scornfully.

Farkle shrugged. "Okay. Just as long as you're chill."

"Who the hell says chill now a days?" Maya snapped.

Farkle sighed. "Maya we are about to break-in into a museum and steal a priceless artifact. If you have something to say, can you please say it now so we can leave? Preferably in the next ten minutes or so?"

Maya growled. "Don't you dare talk to me in that tone. I am not a child throwing a hissy fit!"

Farkle's eyes twinkled as he crossed his arms over his broad chest and arch one brow. His gaze bore down as he studied Maya with curiosity.

Maya is very upset. There's just so much going on. Her brother is missing, Riley can't give her answers, the vampire in front of her made her go to sleep by just looking at her and now she's supposed to help the said vampire. She'd never seen a man take up so much space. He didn't simply eclipse her five-foot-three frame; he engulfed her with his presence. Everything about him screamed danger. Maya's eyes made another sweep over his entire length. Darn it. She couldn't help herself from looking. She'd never seen a man like him.

Maya shook her head. "Who the hell are you?" She had to get a hold of herself. She had to run. Did she have a chance of making it out alive? Something told her no. Definitely no.

The corner of his mouth twitched with an arrogant smirk. "I'm Farkle."

Maya shook her head again. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Again, Farkle appeared to be amused by her. "I'm a vampire just like Riley."

"How old are you, where are you from, and how long have you known Riley?"

He smiled devilishly. "I'm fourteen hundred years old, originally a Getae which is now known as southern Romania and I have known Riley since after Alexander the Great razed on our settlements."

"When did you become a vampire?"

Farkle's body tensed. "314 BC. Are you done asking questions?"

Maya raised her brow, "Actually no. I have a lot more but since you seem to be in a rush, tell me how you became friends."

Farkle snickered. "And I'm guessing you won't budge until I gave you an answer that will satisfy you. Very well."

Maya did her best to stop staring at Farkle, but it was an effort in futility. The man is a contradiction. In spite of his Wall Street and seemingly nerdy appearance, he was magnetic, powerful, and frightening all at once.

"Are you familiar with Alexander the Great? We do not have enough time for a history lesson so I will skip some facts. When Alexander the Great defeated the Getae, they formed an alliance with other colonies and that in turn created a conflict with Rome. Rome at that time doesn't want anyone to surpass their power so they tend to crush the little guys. There was a lot of chaos and my family decided to travel north. It wasn't the best idea my father had. Our caravan was ambushed and the next thing, I woke up, my clothes drenched in blood and my entire family gone. I was shocked and scared almost losing my mind when Riley found me."

Maya looked at Farkle and guilt tugged at her. She shouldn't have asked. She was born a werewolf. Her life may not be a bed of roses but she wasn't turned against her will and no one took her family away from her, well maybe her father…but that's a different story.

Maya tucked a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry."

Farkle nodded. "It was a long time ago."

"So you're an elder vampire like Riley?"

A breeze whisked through the room, and a second later, Farkle was standing behind Maya. "Does that scare you?"

Maya snorted and shook her head. "Yeah right. Do you know that if a werewolf bites a vampire, the saliva can kill the vampire? But if a vampire bite a werewolf, nothing happens to the werewolf but it makes the vampires f-ing stoned and hopped up like super-vamps?"

"So I will take it that you are not scared of me?"

"Not at all," Maya said.

Farkle arched an eyebrow at her and an amused expression flickered over his face. "We'll see little wolf. We'll see."

 **…** **.**

"What the bloody—what is wrong with you freaking vampires? You can't just grab people and disappear!" Maya shrieked.

Farkle laughed, igniting every cell in Maya's body. His laugh was the kind that could melt a polar ice cap. It was powerful and yet inviting. Not that Maya would ever say that out loud. Nor would she admit it to anyone.

"Not a fan of dematerializing?"

"You think?"

"Maya, keep your voice down," Farkle said, his tone irritated.

"You know, you really are pissing me off. I still haven't forgotten that hypnotizing thing you did earlier and..."

Farkle hissed with frustration. "Maya get ready. You're wasting time."

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" She snapped quietly.

"I need you to distract the night guards while I borrow the Ankh Necklace."

Maya huffed in protest. "You mean steal don't you?"

"It's not stealing if the item is yours to begin with."

"You own the necklace?" Maya asked.

Farkle growled. "Do I look like I would own an Egyptian necklace?"

"But you said..."

Before Maya can say anything else, he threw her a bone. "It's Riley's. She owned the necklace before she decided to donate it along with other artifacts."

Farkle could have taken the Ankh necklace on his own but Riley insisted he brings Maya with him. The girl is definitely trouble. Werewolves are known for their unpredictability and with Maya's temper it definitely is a bad combination. He was half expecting her to argue when he told her to distract the guards by playing damsel in distress but she surprised him by simply walking towards the museum entrance and pounded on the already closed doors.

He can hear Maya spinning some sob story to the guards. Farkle floats inside the museum, making sure that no else is around. It would not have been the end of the world if someone sees him. He can glamour the person easily erasing any memory, but he didn't want to do that.

Farkle went to the glass case and carefully disconnected the alarm. He smirked when he lifted the glass case and took the necklace with ease.

Satisfied the coast was clear, Farkle made his way swiftly and silently down the hallway to the loading dock. The surveillance cameras were more of a nuisance, but as long as he moved swiftly, all they would pick up was a blur.

Most people would see the anomaly and brush it off as the light playing tricks. Humans were quick to dismiss anything outside the norm, and those who didn't would post their videos on YouTube as proof of the existence of ghosts. Not vampires.

Farkle felt Maya's presence as she moved along the sidewalk, and he resisted the urge to fly down, scoop her and dematerialize.

 _Farkle, I found Lucas. Meet us at Castle Dunluce._

"Did you get it?"

Farkle grinned. "Have some faith little wolf."

Maya growled and rolled her eyes. "Now that you have the necklace, what do we do with it?"

"We go to Ireland."

 **…** **..**

"Where are we?" Riley was stunned to see that she's in middle of a living room with an L-shaped white leather sofa, a wet bar and sleek wood furnishings. Behind the living room was a bedroom with a sliding glass doors looking out to an ocean.

"My home."

"Which is where exactly?"

"Lake Louise, Calgary. You'll stay here, with me and out of sight."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, princess."

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you? Riley? Aset? Or perhaps, wife?"

Breath hitched in her lungs as he stepped towards her. Riley turned to run, but he caught her by the waist. "You aren't running away and you will not disobey me in this."

Bristling, she told him to do something anatomically impossible. His lips twitched.

"Such a filthy mouth. I see that the feisty princess is still there," Lucas murmured.

"And you're still a peasant who lacks manners," Riley taunted.

 _Which is why you should never dare me to try anything._

The deep voice spoke inside her mind, compelling her obedience. She glared at him. "Mind control. Big deal. You think you're the only who can do that?"

A twinkle lit his green eyes. "Actually, it's a nice trick I learned from you."

Riley's jaw dropped as Lucas began floating towards the ceiling like a balloon. He rose until his heard nearly hit the ceiling. "And this too."

"Great…" she said weakly.

"Perhaps you can show me some other tricks," he joked, slowly descending.

As his shoes hit the floor, Lucas gave a cocky grin. "Make yourself comfortable. I have to call Shawn and let him know that I'm okay."

Riley fled into the bedroom to escape his amused gaze. The elegant furnishings did little to soothe her turbulent emotions. She opened the sliders and stepped outside.

Hands gripping the railing, Riley gazed at the waves.

"How did you find me?"

"I heard you when you called out but before I got there-"

"Missy-," Lucas growled. "Still doesn't explain how you found me."

"You imprinted on me remember?" Riley explained cheekily.

"Funny." Lucas took a step. "Answer me. Please."

"We're bloodmates now. Whether I like it or not that's never going to change. You and I will always have this strong connection. C'mon you've heard of mates, you must know how that bond works."

"Heard of it but never experienced it before. I think I understand what you mean by this strong connection. I can feel you even when you're not physically there." Lucas sighed and walked closer. "Riley, who are you?"

Stiffening her shoulders, she stared at the water. Riley gave an indifferent shrug. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters. I can feel you. That strong connection we were talking about? It's much stronger now because I can feel your grief. It's like a hot wind, biting and sharp."

"Lucas stop! Stop feeding off me. You have no idea what you're doing." Tensing she curled her fingers on the concrete railing. "You have no idea what kind of power I have."

"Then tell me." The gentleness of his voice nearly undid her.

She turned to face him. "What do you remember?"

"That you and I are married."

Riley stared.

"No Lucas. I am married but not to you," Riley's gaze remained steady even as a pulse beat wildly in her throat.

Emotion shadowed his gaze. "I don't understand. I was there. It was real."

Riley shook her head. "It wasn't real."

She headed inside, intent on escape. But before she reached the door, he appeared behind her and slid a hand across her waist, pulling her tight against him. He bent his head, nuzzled her neck. Desire sang through her veins as his breath feathered against her ear. Lucas took the lobe gently between his teeth. "Feel, Riley. It was real. You are my wife, do not deny it."

"I'm not your wife," she whispered.

Long fingers slid up her body beneath her breast. He did not touch her there, but his hand lingered a whisper away, the heat blazing through her vest.

"Say it out loud. I want you to shout it that you are not my wife."

Shadows danced across his face as she turned to face him. Emotions crested over her in waves of anguish and tremendous loneliness. Their shared emotions.

"Ausar," she said quietly.

He said nothing. A strong bond forged between them. Compelled, she touched his cheek. "Tell me everything," Lucas urged.

Terrified and hopeful, Riley steeled herself with courage she'd forgotten she had. Slowly, Riley stepped out of Lucas embrace. "Lucas do you believe in reincarnation? Cause that's what you are, at least that's what I believe. You—you are Lucas, but two thousand year ago you were Ausar, my husband. After you drank my blood you shared my memory. What you think you saw or felt wasn't yours. It was mine." Her voice dropped low. "More specifically, it was mine and Ausar's."

"I am Ausar's reincarnation?" It came out as a statement, but Lucas still looked at her beneath a furrowed brow.

"I believe so." Riley nodded. "You look almost exactly like Ausar did all those years ago. Physical similarities aside," she whispered, "your soul is unmistakable."

"I saw a whole bunch of stuff when I drank your blood, but I didn't know what to make of it. There was a lot of images and memories." Lucas mouth set in a tight line.

"I warned you about that. I told you about blood memories."

"Yes you did." Lucas nodded slowly. "Riley, it's not just the memories. I can feel power as well. Back there I felt stronger, faster and that's not just because of my mixed blood. There was something else."

"Lucas, I don't have all the answers. I wish I have but I don't. It had been hundreds of years. I never imagined..."

"Tell me about Ausar."

Riley did her best to explain things to Lucas. She was constantly distracted by his questions. He's just like his sister, very impatient.

Lucas shook his head when she was done. "Let me get this straight, there's a prophecy about a Great Battle and you're an Egyptian princess who was chosen to replace a goddess…"

"Not replace, just channel. Be the vessel," Riley corrected.

"Fine, you were chosen to channel the goddess Isis and I was a soldier to a pharaoh - who by the way is your dad and am chosen to channel the god Osiris so we can prevent a war that was caused by their brother Set, who is a bad guy. But before the gods can enter us we have to be married and after we will gain their powers."

"Not exactly, but yes."

"We did get married. I saw the priests and there was a long chanting and rituals."

"Yes, we were married."

Lucas stood and began pacing the room. "So what happened? That part is a blank to me. I remembered being in bed with you and then nothing."

"You died," Riley said, fighting the tremor in her voice.

"Tell me," Lucas urged.

"There are some people that favor Set over Isis and Osiris. One of the priests at the tomb was Set's follower and he placed a scorpion on the bed and poisoned you."

"What about you? You didn't die."

Riley looked away. "I did die. I was bit by a bat. Only, unlike you, I came back. I came back as a creature of the night. An evil much like Set."

"You're not evil."

"That's what Farkle said."

"Farkle?"

"Yes, my dear friend Farkle. He said the exact same thing—that I am not evil. He also thinks that the reason I didn't die like you is because I already embraced the goddess and she must have protected me somehow."

"You have a friend named Farkle?"

"Yes. He's with Maya and they're trying to get Osiris' Ankh necklace."

"What?! You left my sister with a Farkle?"

 **End scene...**

 ** _I made this chapter a little longer because I might not be able to update tomorrow. Sorry guys, till next time._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Discursus, storm278, naelacy:** Thank you so much for the comment, much appreciated.

 _Here's another long chapter...you've guess it, I may not be able to update tomorrow. Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

 _Please leave you comment...thank you._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Wow, a real castle. Is this yours?" Maya asked with genuine curiosity.

"No. This is Riley's."

"Let me guess," Maya said with a knowing look. "Riley is a real life princess and this is her castle."

"Jealous?" Farkle asked with mild amusement.

"Of course not."

"You sure?" His eyes glittered with mischief, and Maya could tell he was trying to get her rile up.

"I'm not jealous. Believe me, being a princess is not even in my dreams." Maya folded her arms, matching Farkle's stance and meeting his challenge. "So, why the name Farkle?"

"What's wrong with Farkle?"

"Are you kidding?" Maya scoffed and placed her hands on her hips as she leaned closer. "Let's see. Where do I start? You're a vampire, you've been around for a while, you're successful and you're obviously rich so why choose a wacky name?"

"Fine, you want to know why I chose Farkle? Because one of my experiments blew up and I ended up getting covered with chemicals that made my skin sparkle. My assistant Vera thought it's fitting to name me Farkle...you know S-Farkle." His grin widened as he leaned closer. "Like I said it was the seventies and the women at the time loved it and it kind of stuck."

Anger and an odd feeling of possessiveness filled Maya as she envision Farkle with other women. Shaking off the uncomfortable emotions, Maya chided herself. "Whatever. What made you decide to create Vampire Cuisine? Are you some closeted chef or something?"

"Times were changing. Humans and technologies are evolving so I figure, my kind should evolve as well. Not all vampires desired to be one, they should be given the choice how to live once they turned. Vampire Cuisine provides them that. It's less dangerous for the vampires too. It's easier to buy blood than to hunt for it."

"So why does Riley have to feed from humans if she can get blood from you?"

"Riley and my case are different," Farkle said in the most formal tone possible. "We've been around for a long time, drinking from live feed doesn't just provide us with nourishment it also grounds us. We need human blood to keep our humanity and our essence."

"That's all good for you but what about your victim?" Maya asked flatly.

"Maya, Riley and I are not monsters. We maybe creatures of the night but we do not enjoy taking other people's lives. We only take what is needed to survive." Farkle responded in a voice edged with anger.

"I guess since Lucas marked Riley, she wouldn't need to hunt for food anymore."

"What did you say?"

"I said, my brother marked Riley, something about being blood bonded. I offered her to drink my blood but she couldn't. Riley was so mad. If you asked me she should be grateful." Maya said.

Farkle made a deep, rumbling sound. "Typical response from a wolf. You have no idea what your brother did. None what so ever little wolf."

"You vampires are so melodramatic. It's not like my brother will harm Riley. For heaven sakes, Riley is an f-ing elder vampire."

Farkle growled. "Your brother may not harm Riley, but she might harm him. You've been with Riley, she's not like any vampires out there. She wasn't turned because of a vampire bite. I've been around Riley for a long time and I still get surprise by some of the things she can do. Humans are just lucky that Riley has self-control because believe me, she can cause havoc like no one has seen if she chooses it."

"I know, I'd seen-"

 _You must come to Eterna._

 _I'm in the middle of something Vincent, can this wait?_

 _No!_

Maya's hissing snapped him back from his private conversation.

"Maya I have to go."

"Oh no, you better not tell me to stay here and wait till Lucas and Riley shows up." Maya warned.

"Maya you can't..."

Sulking, Maya marched towards Farkle. "Riley said to stay with you. So where you go, I go."

 **…** **..**

"How can you leave my sister to a vampire named Farkle?"

Riley wagged her finger. "Watch what you say Lucas, Farkle is a dear friend."

"So where are they?"

"They are in Ireland. Stop acting like someone took your favorite chew toy."

That's exactly how he felt. He growled. "Your friend better be keeping my sister safe."

Riley grabbed Lucas' arm and urged him toward the door. "C'mon, we'll go meet them-" Riley jumped as a sharp voice cut into her mind.

 _I need to see you._

 _What can I do for you, Vincent?_

 _Come to Eterna. Aset, we have business to discuss._

Great. Riley shoved a stray curl from her face and swore under her breath. What shitty timing.

Riley sighed. "Lucas I need to go somewhere."

"I heard. What is Eterna and who the hell is Vincent?"

She kept her voice even and her eyes trained on Lucas. "Eterna is the centre of the vampire government and Vincent is the leader of the vampires. An elder who is the most powerful amongst our kind."

"Let's go then." Lucas said firmly. "Don't bother arguing cause I am going with you."

 **…** **..**

Lucas had heard the expression, the underbelly of the city, and he thought he had seen it all as a Halfling who's been alive for a hundred years. He could not have been more wrong. As he and Riley raced through the tunnels beneath Manhattan.

He didn't know how fast they were running, but it felt more like flying. His body hummed with power as he pumped his arms and legs with little effort. Lucas noted the way he could see and hear everything down where they are.

The entire world was amplified. Brighter. Louder. Sharper. Lucas flicked his gaze to Riley. She ran beside him, she was as stunning as ever. Her brown curls flew behind her, but she stared straight ahead, intensely focus on their destination.

 _We're almost there._ Her thoughts touched his, _the main entrance is just around the bend here to the left._

 _Why didn't we teleport?_ He asked.

 _Dematerializing is forbidden in Eterna. You suddenly appear and the guards instantly kill you, no question ask. Eterna is directly above us._ Riley pointed up.

Riley reached above them and pushed in a rectangular stone in the wall. A section swung inward, and bright light flooded the tunnel, revealing a grand hallway to a whole other world.

The door swung shut, closing silently, and when Lucas turned around there was no sign of the door. They walked down the hallway in silence. Before they reached the doorway, Riley stepped ahead. "Stay close," Riley said. "Lots of listening and no talking."

"No promises," Lucas said evenly.

She shot him a look of warning but didn't respond.

"It's about damn time," Maya rasped.

"Sorry we're late. How was your field trip?" Riley asked humourlessly.

"What are you doing here Maya?"

"Saving your butt, big brother." Maya wagged a finger at Lucas. "No more ex-girlfriends for you this year. You've hit your annual limit."

"Maya, where's Farkle?" Riley asked sharply.

"He's inside."

"Lucas, stay here with Maya. I need to go inside."

"I'm going with you." Lucas leaned closer, his lips a breath away from hers, and whispered. "You're not going anywhere without me."

"Fine." Riley blinked and stepped away as she squared her shoulders. "Let's go then."

There were six people in the room, five on a platform, and the one in the centre—Vincent.

Wearing black robes, he sat in what could be described as a throne. The women and men on either side of him were clad in similar robes and seated on small gold chairs.

"You brought guests." Vincent narrowed his eyes at Lucas and Maya. "Werewolves."

"You have a problem with werewolves?" Lucas asked tightly.

A big man appeared out of nowhere and flew to Lucas' side, lowering his voice above a whisper. "You should mind your manners Halfling."

Tension filled the room, but Lucas didn't waiver.

"He meant no harm Xavier," Riley said to the guard.

Vincent rose from his spot on the lounge as his dark eyes went to Riley. "You've been quite busy these days Aset."

Vincent walked calmly down the steps and took Riley's hand in his. "We seem to have acquired an issue that is worrisome."

"Vincent-" Riley interrupted.

"Somebody is creating rogues," he said without taking his eyes off Riley.

"What do you mean Vincent?" Farkle asked evenly.

"Vampires, or at least they appear to be, are rampaging in Texas. The reports are inconsistent and the only connection we seem to have so far is Aset."

"Aset would never turn anyone."

"I know that Haemus, but you have to admit there's too much coincidences. That is why I asked you and Aset here. The rogues must be eliminated."

"You called Riley here so you can order her to kill her own kind?" Lucas asked.

"These are not regular vampires, Halfling," Vincent murmured, his face emotionless as he stepped back. "Rules must be followed to maintain order. Even if it means we kill our own kind."

"What do you know of these rogues?" Riley asked.

"The killings are vicious. It was sloppy and savage. The victims were completely drained of their blood and the heart was removed."

"It could be something else other than a vampire." Farkle said.

"We thought so at first but we got samples from the victims and there were traces of vampire DNA."

"I want to see the samples and results." Farkle demanded.

"Of course, Haemus. You're awfully quiet Aset." Vincent frowned.

"Why Texas?"

 _Must you ask Aset?_ Vincent voiced in her head.

Lucas started to protest, but Riley raised her hand to stop him.

"You are absolutely right." Riley turned her attention to Lucas, Maya and Farkle. "These rogues, the Morphs attacking Lucas and the appearance of Lucas' girlfriend, they all seem to be connected."

Vincent nodded to Riley. "Missy Beaufort. The Beaufort clan never stepped out of their boundary before and yet it's odd that both the Beaufort women are in Texas. Do you need the assistance of the Vanators?"

Riley and Farkle stared at Vincent. She saw the look of concern on his face. The Vanators are elite vampire hunters. She would trust any Vanator with her life and the lives of those she cares for. But she's not ready to involve a vampire army yet.

She smiled sweetly at Vincent. "Not at this moment, no."

"Very well," Vincent sighed.

 **…**

"That is one scary vampire." Maya said tightly.

"No wonder you were quiet the whole time. We should invite Vincent to join us." Farkle said.

"You wanna go there Haemus?"

Farkle's eye twinkled at her mischievously. "I bet you like Farkle now."

"Yes," Maya said sarcastically. "Better than calling you a name that sounds like a dipping sauce. How did Count Dracula find out about Missy and her sister?"

"Very little that happens in the supernatural world that Vincent does not know about especially if it involves vampires. I should be careful about calling him names Maya." Riley answered.

"Tough, I could totally—"

"Enough." Lucas' fangs erupted and he sent a dark look in Maya's direction. "You will do well to steer clear of trouble, Maya. You should go home and stay with Shawn."

"Oh really?" Maya seethed. "Well, _big brother_ , I don't recall asking for your opinion or advice."

 _Should we step in?_ _Farkle asked._

 _No._ Riley tore her gaze from Maya and Lucas. She shielded the telepathic conversation between them because the last thing she needed was Lucas, butting into it. _Let them deal with it. I want to know your thoughts about what Vincent told us._

 _I need to see the samples, but knowing Vincent he would have it tested multiple times to make sure. What I am puzzled with is why would a vampire create rogues and risk facing the wrath of the covenant and the Vanators?_

 _I don't know Farkle. What concerns me right now are the werewolves. Texas is their territory. These rogues will anger the wolves and we do not need a war in our hands._

 _There is something else that is bothering you Riley. What is it?_

 _Lucas._

 _Maya told me. Riley this is so messed up. You do realize that being blood bonded with Lucas will only make things more complicated, right?_

 _I know. And there's something else._

 _Great. Why not? Go on, tell me._

 _Lucas is the reincarnation of Ausar._

 _F-k me!_

Farkle's voice faded as the connection was broken.

"I am not going home," Maya said more firmly. "You need my help. And I will help whether you like it or not."

As fascinated as Riley was by the banter between the siblings, they have more important things to address right now.

"Lucas, we might need Maya. I also think that she'll be safer if she's with us."

"Riley, I need to test the samples so we should head back to my lab."

 ** _…_** ** _._**

Farkle sat on a stool at his lab in his stained, white lab coat, so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice the building tension between his companions.

A moment later, he raised his hand and waved them closer without looking up. "You need to see this."

"Can you just tell us?" Maya asked.

"Right." Farkle nodded, and Riley could tell he was trying not to stare at Maya. "Vincent is right, there's a trace of vampire DNA. But there's something else. The DNA has been completely altered..."

"English, Farkle. Not all of us are geniuses."

"If you let me finish little wolf," Farkle pushed away from the table and pointed at the computer monitor. "I was going to say that these rogues are basically a new race all by themselves. Not vampire. Not werewolf. Not ghost. Nothing I have seen. It's amazing."

Riley looked worried. "Farkle, do you understand what this means?" she asked.

"Someone is creating an army." Farkle said firmly.

Riley could feel Lucas' anger and touched his mind with hers. _Do you think Missy has something to with this?_

"Stop!" Maya yelled and everyone turned to her.

"Stop with the private conversations. I have questions, lots and lots of questions and I need you to be honest with me. Lucas you're my brother and I need you to tell me what's going on, not just with Missy but also between you and Riley."

Riley felt Lucas stiffen next to her, but to his credit, he held his tongue. "Maya, I will explain. Do you remember the chest? That chest is older than me believe it or not, and it contained a paper that tells about a Great Battle. It was a prophecy. As I told Lucas, in my time the elders and the priests feared that another war between the gods will happen. So they chose a man and a woman to become the channels for the good gods. They hoped that if the gods reside within the chosen ones, evil will pass over our land and there won't be a Great Battle. That's where I came in. I was chosen to be the vessel of the goddess Isis and Ausar will be the vessel for the god Osiris."

"What does that have anything to do with Lucas and Missy?" Maya interjected.

"Always with the interruption and questions." Farkle commented with a pointed look at Maya.

"I will get to that Maya. Shall I continue?"

Maya gestured for Riley to continue.

"Isis is considered to be the goddess of nature and magic, she keeps the balance on earth. Her husband Osiris is the god of the dead and he keeps the balance in the underworld but he is also the god of resurrection or rebirth. Before the gods can enter our body, Ausar and I had to get married and consummate that marriage."

Lucas looked at Riley with total surprise. "We didn't consummate our marriage. That's the missing piece."

Maya's eyes widened. "Wait, what? What are you saying Lucas? You and Riley are married? I'm more confused."

Farkle's brow knit together. "Can the two of you let Riley finish before you ask any more questions?"

Lucas was standing behind Riley and glared at Farkle.

"Ausar and I got married but before we were able to consummate our marriage, Ausar was poisoned and died, and me, I didn't die but I turned into a vampire. Because Ausar and I did not get to complete the ritual the gods weren't able to possess us. After I realized what I had become I left Egypt and wandered around until I heard that Napoleon and his army were digging around Egypt. I'm not sure if the prophecy will come to light but I couldn't risk having a war so I took all the artifacts and kept them safe. But after hundreds of years I forgot about them. Even after I met Lucas and saw the Isis charm around Missy's neck, it still didn't occur to me what all this meant until I drank from Lucas and he drank from me. Lucas I believe that your father is related to Ausar and your father's empath power was a gift bestowed to him by the god Osiris because of the strong devotion your family had for the god."

"So you are not married to Lucas but to his great-great-great uncle?"

"No Maya. Riley is married to me. I am the reincarnation of Ausar."

"Are you getting this?" Maya asked Farkle.

"What's not to get? We're the boogie man of the human world. Nothing seems to be impossible in ours." Farkle shrugged.

"This is too much." Maya complained. "So what's Missy's role in this? I mean I sort of understand Lucas involvement with this, but batgirl?"

"I don't know Maya. That's what we need to figure out." Riley turned to Farkle. "Do you have the Ankh necklace?"

A breeze whisked through the room, and a second later, Farkle was standing in front of Riley and handing her the necklace.

"Thank you Farkle." Riley smiled.

Riley hand the necklace to Lucas. It was an intricate gold chain with a black stone amulet. In the centre point was a diamond that glows blue. Lucas stared at it for several moments.

"It's the symbol of Osiris. The priests gave it to me just before we entered the tomb. The priests asked you to breath into the stone so that your essence will always be close to my heart. They also gave you a necklace. The Isis charm! The Isis charm is yours."

"Why does Missy have it?" Maya asked.

"I don't know. When I woke up I wasn't wearing a necklace and it was the last thing on my mind. I was scared when I realized that I didn't die like Ausar."

 _Oh shoot. This is f-ing too much._ Maya thought.

"Maybe we should stop for now. This is a lot of information to digest." Farkle said.

What? Was Farkle a mind reader?

Farkle raised one brow, clearly waiting for Maya to say something. "Question time?"

Smart man. "So if I'm understanding this correctly, if Riley and Lucas or Ausar— _whatever_ -were married and had slept together, the gods would have been inside them and then there won't be any kind of war right?"

Farkle smiled ever so slightly at Maya.

"Yes, Maya."

"So why don't you two just sleep together now and be done with it?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _Seriously. If you two have sex now, the gods will possess you then we won't have to worry about an Ancient war or whatever it is the prophecy was calling it._

Farkle gave a small laugh and shook his head. "Is she always like this?" He asked Lucas.

"You know, you can-"

"Let me guess—kiss your ass? You've got quite a mouth, you know that? Were you raised by truck drivers or sailors?" Farkle asked Maya.

"Maya, I don't think all this will get resolve by sleeping with your brother. First, I'm not sure if Lucas and I are still worthy to channel the gods. I'm a vampire and he's a Halfling, not exactly poster children of innocence. Secondly, Missy's involvement in this has now became known to the covenant. And then there's the rogues." Riley explained.

Riley turned to Lucas. "What do you think Missy would do with the Isis charm? It doesn't make any sense. She can make a wish and have what she desires. What is it that she's planning?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen Missy in years. After I left their clan I turned my back from the vampires."

Maya huffed and rolled her eyes. "Best decision you ever made."

Lucas snickered. "Yeah. Imagine what would have happened if I stayed? I wouldn't have an annoying sister."

"Since we ruled out the sex part. I think we should start dealing with the rogues first. I have a hunch that your ex-girlfriend is somewhat involve with them." Farkle suggested.

"I need to notify Shawn. The pack must be prepared for these rogues. Maya try to contact Zay and tell him I need him at the shop."

"Farkle and I will get ready."

 _We need supplies._

 _Consider it done,_ Farkle replied.

Riley walked with Farkle back to his office. He pressed the button behind a painting. A moment later, half of the wall slid open revealing another room. An armed vampire was a smart vampire...and one less likely to get dusted. She and Farkle maybe elders but that doesn't mean they can't die.

"I swore I wouldn't do it again," Farkle said quietly.

Riley breathed deeply as she stepped into the dark cavernous space, and her nostrils filled with the musky scent of leather and the pungent smell of silver as lights flickered on overhead. The left wall was covered with ninja stars, knives, swords, chains, and small, easily concealed weapons. All the weapons were made with sterling silver and could cut through a vampire with laser precision. Simply getting scraped by silver burned like hell, but getting cut by it could kill, especially if it got into the bloodstream. The right side was filled with guns of various sizes. Opposite the entrance, hung various leather outfits.

"I kept this for you."

Farkle pulled out a stretch leather catsuit for Riley's inspection. The outfit would provide camouflage in the dark of night and it would also provide protection from the silver weapons she'll be carrying.

Riley changed into the catsuit. It molded to her body like a second skin. She put on a tall boots and long leather duster coat. She felt for the leather gloves in both pockets. Riley felt like an executioner. Clipping the ammo belt around her waist, she immediately stocked up. Farkle was doing the same.

Like her, Farkle was dressed in all black and a worn out black leather jacket. Standard Vanator uniform.

Farkle required one last piece to complete the familiar ensemble and his travelling armory. He went to the black box that rested on a high shelf directly above the row of uniforms. He carefully removed the box from its resting place, lifted the lid, and pulled the leather-handled, sterling dagger from its bed of purple satin. He held it up and admired the sleek, deadly blade. It had the word _honor_ engraved down the centre of the blade on one side and his name on the other. When a Vanator was sworn in to their first tour of duty, they were given the Dagger of Honor as a symbol of their rank among Eterna.

He may not be a Vanator anymore, but he still had respect for the position.

Maya was certain that her heart stopped when she saw Farkle. He really wasn't your average six-foot-two vampire. His iridescent eyes sparkled with a vibrant energy against his light skin as he once—no wait—twiced? Wow. Thriced Maya over. Farkle is disturbingly handsome and he'd come accessorized with a lethal vibe.

"You're drooling," Lucas whispered.

Maya hissed. "Like you're not? Riley looks hot in that outfit." Maya said with a nod of approval.

"You two look ready for war," Lucas said wearily.

Riley's eyes met his. "We need to be prepared. Did you get to talk to your father?"

"Yes. He's aware of what's going on. At least about what we know so far with regards to the rogues and Missy's possible involvement. He notified all the werewolves in the area to keep an eye and to be on guard."

"I see." Riley held his stony gaze.

"Should we get going?" Farkle interrupted.

"Lucas?" Riley asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Let's get this show on the road." Lucas grinned and placed his hand on her waist and dematerialized.

"I can't believe they just left us!"

Farkle smirked but said nothing, instead he grabbed Maya and followed Riley and Lucas.

 **…** **..**

"Gods dammit!" Zay stumbled back several feet.

"Hi Zay."

"Shit Lucas! Where the hell have you been?"

Lucas was about to answer when both Maya and Farkle appeared. The look on Zay's face was priceless.

"Why am I not surprise that you're involve in this. You know Maya you could have-"

"Down boy." Maya rolled her eyes and cut off Zay's rant.

"An introduction might be appropriate right now little wolf." Farkle's voice rumbled around Maya like a comforting blanket.

"Zay this is Farkle, and yes that's his name. Long story. Farkle this is Zay."

"Nice to meet you Zay. I sense another vampire's presence."

As if on cue, the back door of the shop opened and two werewolves walked through the door. Unlike Zay the two men were shorter and stocky, but they looked to be solid muscle, which was common for their kind. Farkle's body went rigid while he studied each of the werewolves carefully. But as intent as he was on the wolves, he didn't miss the vampire girl's wide-eyed stare behind the wolves. Riley floated beside Farkle and the vampire automatically fell to her knees.

 _Her name is Maddy Beaufort. She is Missy's sister._

 _She is terrified._

"Your Grace." Maddy stammer.

Farkle didn't even realized that he was floating to be on eye level with Riley. _What did you do Aset?_ Edged with obvious irritation, Farkle's voice touched Riley's mind sharply. _What did you do?_

Ashamed, Riley transferred her thoughts to Farkle.

 _Riley why?_

Riley was about to respond, when Farkle swiftly closed the distance between him and Maddy. Lucas and the other werewolves stood straighter and she can feel the growls that reverberated in their chests.

Farkle gently tugged Maddy to get up. Farkle leaned closer so that his and Maddy's faces were only a few inches apart.

 _Fix her! She's terrified and she's in pain._

Riley nodded and went to Maddy. "Look at me." Maddy did, and Riley gazed deeply into her eyes. So much sadness. "I'm sorry for what I did. I'm going to help you feel better." Maddy bobbed her head slowly. Riley gripped Maddy's shoulder. "Teen uk'al k'iinam. Teen uk'al yah." _I drink your ache. I drink your pain._

Maddy's body stiffened and then collapsed as it released the darkness enveloping her. Farkle scooped her up, carried her to a chair.

"What the hell was that?" Billy asked.

Riley sensed the sudden change in the werewolves' demeanors.

"Strong magic." The new comer's clear, strong and decisive voice cut through the shop. Stepping out of the shadows of the doorway, he moved with all the regal grace one would expect of a leader. Lucas, Maya and the rest of the wolves bowed their heads and took a step backward, giving way for their leader. Wearing a charcoal-gray pin-striped blazer with a pressed white shirt and dark jeans, he looked like the usual wealthy tycoon so easily found in the city. The only difference was the air of absolute power the man exuded.

Power and confidence—just like Lucas.

The man was a bit grayer at the temples and possessed a few more lines on his face, but all in all, he is a good looking man. Werewolves might not be immortal, but they aged far slower than humans.

"What are you doing here?' Lucas asked in a surprisingly calm tone. "I thought I will meet you at the house."

"I decided to see both my children. To make sure that they are safe." The man flicked a dark, intense gaze at Riley and Farkle and his eyes narrowed. "I also want to meet _your friends."_

 _Friends?_ Farkle touched Riley's mind sharply. _Right. He doesn't want us to be their "friend."_

 _Not helping Farkle. Let me handle this._ Riley shot back.

"Father, this is-"

"I know who they are Lucas. I'm wondering if you know who they are? Did they tell you who they _really_ are?" He asked Lucas.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked with a growl edging his voice.

Shawn clasped his hands in front of him and leveled that powerful stare at Riley. "Does my son know that you're a witch, elder vampire? And you, a retired Vanator. Not just a soldier but a general for the elite vampire hunters." He directed at Farkle.

"Why are the two of the most feared elder vampires in their race here in Texas?" Shawn asked. "There's usually a protocol one must follow when visiting someone else's territory. I would have thought that as a Vanator you are aware of such protocols."

Wolves and vampires had battled each other since the beginning of time, and even though a treaty was in place, the tension still ran thick beneath the surface. A few vampires lived in the city but never an elder vampire.

"Our apologies. We mean no disrespect." Riley offered.

"She's right. We're not here to interfere with your business. We're here to clean up some mess. After that we will leave. Eterna is aware that Riley and I are here. You can either welcome our presence here or we can leave and let the Vanators come." Farkle said tightly.

"Your presence will stir up some unrest amongst our kind."

"Not if we help the vampires," Maya interjected before Shawn can say something else. "Lucas told you about the rogues, right?" Maya didn't miss the look of disapproval from Shawn, but of course, that only encouraged her.

Shawn slanted a concerned look in Maya's direction before turning his attention back to Farkle. "These things are killing humans like there's no tomorrow. There had been 18 deaths reported. People are getting scared."

A look of concentration settled over Riley, one that Maya recognized. She can now tell Riley was telepathing with Farkle. Riley's eyes refocused and flicked back to Shawn.

Riley glanced briefly at Lucas. "If you do not mind, Farkle and I will patrol the city."

"I'm coming with you." Lucas said.

"Let the vampires go. I need to talk to you and Maya."

"Fine," Lucas bit out. Curling his hands at his side, he remained stone-still with his eyes pinned on Riley.

Lucas inched closer, intentionally invading Riley's personal space. "Farkle, I need to talk to Riley privately." Lucas closed their gap and dematerialized.

 **…** **.**

There was nothing Maya enjoyed more than a challenge.

Shawn used to say that Maya would build a mountain just so she'd have something to climb or conquer. She's aware why Shawn wanted to talk to her and Lucas. Heck, she doesn't have to be a genius to figure out that Shawn is upset. She can feel the anger vibrating from his step-father. Once again she disappointed him.

Shawn may think that she doesn't care but she does. What Maya doesn't care about is the expectations that was set-up for her. She doesn't want to change her personality so she can be seen as a leader, she doesn't want to keep testing herself so that she can show the true sign of leadership and she definitely doesn't want to find a werewolf mate so she can lead the Hunter pack.

She may not be Shawn's biological daughter but unlike Lucas, she's a pure werewolf. Her real father was a soldier who was killed while fighting a Morph. Her mother married Shawn when she was barely two years old so he's been her father in every sense of the word. Shawn had been after her for the past year to settle down and take a mate. For shit's sake, the man had ensured that every available he-wolf from all of the acceptable families had been paraded in front of her. She's freaking twenty seven. What's the rush? Not that Maya minds dating, after all they were good looking men who would undoubtedly make fine mates—but none of them were _the one_.

Maya can tell that time was running out and Shawn was losing patience with her. Maybe she should just go home, learn how to cook, pick a mate and raise a litter of children.

That's what she should do—but not what she was going to do.

 ** _…_** ** _._**

"You're getting awfully fixated with dematerializing."

"It's cool. It beats driving."

"Lucas, I can't stay long. In less than six hours the sun will rise, Farkle and I need to stop these rogues."

"Sorry about Shawn." Lucas dropped his hands and rolled his shoulders, rigid with tension.

"Believe me, I understand where he's coming from. Why did you bring me back here to your place?"

"You need to feed."

Riley stilled.

"Riley, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to blood bond you to me. I don't even know how I did that."

"I do." Riley punched Lucas on the arm in a not-so-playful manner. "I told you feeding releases a baser instinct, you haven't drank from a live feed in a long time. When you drank from me your hunger and lust took over. We can talk about this some other time. I need to go."

Unconsciously, Lucas leaned in, watching as her lips parted and her tongue snaked out to wet her top lip. Their eyes met. Hers were hooded and intense. He held her gaze as he moved closer. "Riley, take my blood. You need your strength."

Riley tried to pull back, but his grip on her elbow held her in place. "Lucas," she said softly. The light touch of her hand landed on the back of his head. After a moment, she stroked him. Slow. Gentle. Her teeth, sinking into his flesh.

Lucas gasped as her fangs pierced his skin because images flashed through his mind. Different memories came roaring back in living color, some tormenting him.

Riley's body shuddered against his, her lips pressed against his skin and her tongue flicking back and forth on the sensitive flesh. She moaned as she broke her hold on him and licked the wound closed. Lucas barely noticed. The images in his mind faded, but the physical response was still in full force.

Lucas opened his eyes to find her staring up at him through heavily lidded eyes. A smile curved her lips, and she pressed her hand against his cheek, brushing her thumb along his hypersensitive skin. "Thank you," she breathed.

He couldn't speak. His body was wound tighter than a drum. His heated gaze wandered down her throat and lingered on her full, ruby-red lips. Her mouth parted, and he glimpsed the sharp points of her fangs. He held her tighter, afraid she might slip away.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." Her brow furrowed, and she dropped her hand to his chest, trying to remove herself from his grasp. "Lucas, soon you and I need to talk about us."

"Yes we do." Lucas held her in his iron-clad grip. "My body, and the rest of me, is reacting to you. I don't care what you call yourself. You can be Aset or Riley. You are in my head, wrapped around my heart, and buried under my skin. You ruined me for any other woman, did you know that?"

Lucas brushed his lips along her cheek. "You had my heart before I was born." He brushed his thumb over her lower lip. Her eyes snapped open and before she can say anything Lucas buried both hands in her hair, angling her head, and kissed her with intensity. "I want to keep kissing you, but I know that if I don't release you soon, both Maya and Farkle will show up here," he murmured against her lips.

A smile played at her lips. "Rain check?"

"Rain check." Lucas whispered wickedly.

 _Riley, the rogue took out another victim. I don't want to interrupt but I want to find this a-hole before it slaughters anyone else._

Riley closed her eyes and reached for Lucas. _Farkle meet me at the Blood Bank._

"Riley, be careful." He squeezed her hand and let her go.

* * *

 ** _Hello, you guys had been great. Thank you to those of you who left their comment, i truly appreciate them. Granted, this is a re-post but there's still an effort put into this story to make it better and having readers take time to comment is simply great._**

 ** _Have a great weekend everyone._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Riley landed without a sound on the roof of the Blood Bank where Farkle was waiting. As a fellow elder, she could detect his presence in the air almost the way a bat reads sonar waves. Leaning against the brick hidden by shadows, he was almost invisible to the naked eye, but Riley spotted him easily.

"Sense anything?" She asked wearily.

"Nothing yet. Maybe you can pick up something."

Hands on her hips, Riley scanned the area, sensing the other vampires in the vicinity. "I know you're here Isadora."

"I am here," said a voice behind her.

Riley didn't turn around but waved her forward, and a moment later she was standing next to Farkle with an emotionless expression. Isadora looked him up and down as she nodded her approval.

"Nice to see you Haemus." Her eyes met Farkle's.

"There is a rogue on the loose, heard anything about it?" He asked, his white fangs flashing in the darkness.

"I have, but I haven't seen one myself." Isadora's voice dropped low. "This psycho is messing with my business, and it's really pissing me off."

"Keep your eyes and ears open Isadora. Let either me or Riley know when you come across one."

"Of course Haemus. But keep in mind, only you and Aset has the telephatic ability. You'll need to give me your number." Isadora said a bit too sweetly.

Suddenly, Riley couldn't think; voices filled her head with bloodcurdling screams. She resisted falling to her knees and instead cupped her hands over her ears, which did absolutely nothing, because the rogues are near.

As best as she could, she pushed the howling voices to the back of her mind. She needed to focus.

"Isadora, leave! Now!"

With a potency ten times stronger than any vampire's, an unsettling static filled the air. The hairs on Riley's neck stood up like porcupine quills and goose bumps covered her body. Then the air filled with a smell so vile Riley retched.

"What the hell is that? Month-old roadkill?" Isadora asked, pinching her nose.

Farkle didn't turn to face Isadora as he spoke to her. "Try centuries old. Go, Isadora!"

Without another word Isadora fled.

"Here they come," Farkle whispered as the air began whipping around them with a brutal chill.

Farkle and Riley leaped from the roof and flew toward the park, swiftly and silently. The first of the rogues appeared.

"What...the..." Riley took several steps back.

The almost naked man—if he could be called a man—came into view like an apparition. His hair was caked with the same black mud that clung to his entire putrid-smelling body. Foul vapors rose from his powerful shoulders like steam from a subway manhole in winter. He was wearing nothing but a black animal-hide loincloth, and in each hand he held a sceptre covered with what looked like _dried blood?_ His eyes were pits of black and crimson, and a dark shadow hugged the air around him as he stood, calmly surveying her and Farkle. It was as if he was trying to figure out who he'd kill first.

"Son of a..." Farkle whispered before turning to face Riley. "What the hell are they?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

Farkle closed his eyes and held his gun out as he absorbed the subtle sounds around them. _I sense movement, and it feels like something big. I think there are three or four._

 _So stinky brought friends._

Farkle nodded, and as they moved toward the inevitable battle, Riley prayed that she would be as deft at kicking ass.

The image of mutilated bodies flashed through Farkle's mind as he and Riley made their way through the centre of the park. He used his rage to drive him as they forced the rogues away from the humans. Lost in his thoughts and focused on the path behind them, he didn't hear the sounds at first, but Riley did. Her delicate hand grabbed his, and they came to a halt, both of them struggling to discern which direction the footsteps were coming from.

"They're coming from both directions." She said.

"Damn it," he whispered. "They're herding us like f-ing cattle."

"And it sounds like a lot more than three or four. Go," she shouted. "There's an abandoned building tunnel about thirty feet ahead on the right. Shoot anything that moves."

Farkle started flying down the street, but as he rounded the corner and went through the opening of the abandoned building, something slammed into him, cutting him across the face or biting him. Farkle squeezed off several rounds as he flipped through the air before landing on both feet. He watch two rogues explode with bloodcurdling shrieks.

Riley landed at his side, and they quickly realized they were outnumbered—badly. She shifted her position so they were back-to-back, and as they drew their other guns, Farkle and Riley took in the horrifying scene that surrounded them. Standing on the abandoned building, they were surrounded by at least fifteen rogues. Snarling, drooling, and wild with hunger, they began to close the circle.

"Sweet Jesus," she whispered.

"I doubt he'll hear you," Farkle said as Riley's body tensed against him.

They started firing, and all hell broke loose. Farkle hit several with the UV rounds, and they burst into flames in shrieks of agony. As he reloaded, two rogues leaped on him and started biting his neck. One tried to bite his arm, but the two layers of leather he wore afforded him some protection.

Farkle roared in fury as he grabbed a small wide-eyed woman and threw her into the wall just before putting a bullet in her head. He tugged the other one off his back and ripped his head off in one swoop. Strength and pure power flowed through him as he fired his weapons and killed one creature after another. Rapid gunfire, bursts of flames, shrill death cries, and clouds of dust filled the air stinging his eyes and coating his mouth with stench and dusted rogues.

Riley moved faster than he thought possible and killed several more with the sure shot of a sniper. Farkle ducked as she threw silver stars past his head that sliced through two rogues like butter. He reloaded and shot several more, turning them to ash, but when he swung around to check on Riley she screamed. "Get down."

A burst of blinding light flashed. Farkle's eyes instinctively squeezed shut, and he turned away to shield his face from the heat that blast past him.

The cavernous space fell silent as the two of them, covered in blood and dust, looked around to be sure they got them all.

"What the fuck was that?" Farkle asked in a low voice as he scanned the room.

"So much for three or four. There had to be at least twenty of those things. Who the hell is making all of them? And Farkle, what are those? I've never seen a being like that before."

"I don't know," Farkle said. "I'm not asking about these creatures though. I was asking about what you did just now. How did you do that?"

Riley shook her head. "I'm not sure. I got scared for you and next thing I know I felt my hand getting hot and fire came out of it."

"Okay. Now is not the time to figure this out. I wished we didn't kill them all. I need to study one of them. They may have a trace of vampire DNA on them but there's something about them that bothers me. They appear to be mindless. Chances are their nest is somewhere around here. This building is too exposed. Too many windows and doors. Damn it. We need another night to find the nest. It's close to sunrise."

It took a moment for Farkle to realize that Riley was on the ground and quiet. "Riley?" Panic swamped him when he saw her unmoving.

Farkle went to her side. "What's wrong?"

Riley flicked her eyes to Farkle, who was watching her like a hawk. Laying her hands palm up she showed him what she was holding.

"What is that?"

Riley started shaking. Her nerves were on edge. _Silence. Darkness. The screams amid the snarling and growling. The howl faded and the aching sound of silence filled the darkness...but only for a moment._

"They're out there," Riley whimpered. "I can hear them."

Riley's body went limp. Farkle picked her up and looked around, feeling helpless for the first time since this crazy mess started.

 _Lucas! Something's wrong with Riley. I'm bringing her to Isadora's place on top of The Lair._

 **…** **..**

Grinding his teeth, Lucas watched his father with an expression on his face that could—well, kill.

"Does the two of you have any idea what kind of mess you got yourselves into? No! Not only did you two involve yourselves into something beyond your comprehension, you also put the pack and others in danger."

Maya wanted to jump in and defend herself and Lucas, but she didn't. Losing cool would be the worst possible move at the moment. Flicking her attention to Lucas, she sensed tension in his body but also picked up on his restraint. She desperately tried to emulate it.

"I expected more from you Lucas." Shawn's clear, strong and decisive voice cut through Maya's thoughts.

Maya winced. She glanced at her brother and gave him a wary look.

"I know." Lucas said quietly, then gave Maya a reassuring smile. "I take full responsibility. I shouldn't have offered any help to Missy. That was my mistake."

"Vampires are never to be trusted." Shawn reminded Lucas.

"Lucas is half vampire. So we shouldn't trust him?" Maya asked.

"He is a werewolf and he is my son."

"He is a halfling Shawn!" Maya yelled. "This is not his fault. It's Missy's fault not Lucas, Riley or Farkle's."

Shawn waved a hand in dismissal. "You are young Maya. You never had any real dealings with the vampires. They are cunning and selfish. They do not have any loyalty."

Maya took a deep breath. "Yes, I am young but I'm not stupid. Riley and Farkle are different. You said so yourself, they are very powerful but they didn't harm any of us. They didn't even do anything to you even after you insulted them."

Shawn stiffened with an indignant look. "Maya I have been patient and tried to understand you but you have gone too far this time. You will not associate with the vampires from here on. The pack will not involve themselves with this issue. Let the vampires clean up their own mess."

" _This_ issue involves me," Lucas said sharply, then noticed the stubborn clench of Maya's jaw. Sheesh. His little sister was becoming a woman. Lucas softened his voice. "I need to help Riley and Farkle."

Shawn turned and looked onto the streets. "As the leader of the pack I want to command you to stay away from the vampires and let them deal with their own problem. But as your father, I know who and what you are. If you don't help them you will blame yourself and will be miserable and I don't want that for my son." Shawn turned to look at Lucas. "You can help them but do not involve your brothers."

Maya stiffened. "Father—"

Shawn waved a dismissive hand. "I have made my decision."

When Lucas nodded, Maya looked him over, frowning. "Oh no. Hell no."

"Maya stop. I respect father's decision. We all need to protect the pack. They are our family."

 _Lucas! Something's wrong with Riley. I'm bringing her to Isadora's place on top of The Lair._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Lucas what's wrong?" Maya asked.

Lucas blinked. "I have to go."

Before Lucas can dematerialize Maya grabbed onto him. Maya won't let Lucas do this on his own. Besides, Shawn said not to involve their brothers. He didn't say anything about a sister.

 **…** **..**

"What has happened?"

"I don't know Isadora."

Farkle was about to set Riley on top of the pristine, white couch but realized she was covered head to toe in...

Isadora took a whiff and winced. "She smells like rotten cabbage."

Farkle glimpsed at the doorway that led to the private bath, then cast his gaze on Riley. He wondered, would she mind? He lay Riley on the thick carpet next to the couch and began untying her boots.

"Haemus! What do you think you're doing? And what the hell happened to you two?"

Isadora stood behind him with one fist parked on her hip. Her hair were piled in a neat ponytail atop her head, and ribbons of black swirled her bright eyes. She was pissed.

Farkle stood. "We found the rogues. I was merely going to bathe Riley."

"Oh no, you won't," she scolded.

Farkle grumbled. "She smells and I was planning to behave like a perfect gentleman."

Isadora wagged her finger. "Uh-uh. You're not touching her. What the hell happened, anyway? Is she hurt? She'd better not be."

"Farkle, what happened?"

"Werewolves! How the hell did you get in here? Haemus do something!"

"Isadora calm down. These are friends."

" _Puta madre!"_

"Izzy, language."

" _Mierda!_ Werewolves are at my house and you're worried about my language? And _do not_ call me that!" Isadora turned to Lucas. "How did you get in?"

"They dematerialize." Farkle answered Isadora.

" _Imposible."_

"Nope. Farkle here is right, we just appear whenever we want to." Maya's eyes gleamed with pride.

Isadora blinked. "I know that he is a half vampire but even that does not explain how he can dematerialize."

"Doesn't all vampire do that?" Maya asked.

"No," Isadora replied.

"Farkle, what happened?" Lucas cut through the conversation and went to Riley.

"Riley was attacked but is uninjured. She was holding something in her hand and just passed out. I've never seen her like this."

"Attacked by whom?"

Farkle didn't wish to see the faces of his companions when he spoke the words, so he focused on Riley instead. "The rogues."

"Oh, shit!" Maya cupped her hands over her mouth and whispered, "Are they all gone?"

"No."

Lucas growled. _Riley, cherie, wake up._

Maya's hissing snapped Lucas back. "You four better not be talking in your heads again."

Isadora regarded Maya. "What do you mean you four?"

"What? Don't you have that mental conversation like these three?"

Isadora's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me that the _halfling_ can telepath?"

"You can't?" Maya asked.

"No. Not all vampires can dematerialize or have telepathic ability. Only those deemed worthy are given these powers."

"Huh? You mean you have to be an elder to have that kind of powers?"

"Age does not mean you get those kind of powers. Of course a vampire become stronger and faster as we age but dematerializing and telepathing is something that is bestowed upon a vampire." Isadora responded.

"So who gave Riley and Farkle those powers?"

"Vincent gave those powers to Haemus."

Farkle cleared his throat. "It's not as simple as that Isadora."

"My apologies. Haemus is right. Vincent does not freely give anything. Maybe you should tell them Haemus while I tend to Riley."

Farkle doesn't want to talk about Vincent. Isadora shouldn't have mentioned anything. Looking at Maya, he knew that she is waiting to get answers. Ever impatient. Farkle gave Isadora a curt nod.

"Vincent is an Ancient vampire. He is the oldest and most powerful. There are a lot of stories how he became a vampire but Vincent never confirmed the stories. The one thing he is very adamant about is that becoming immortal is a privilege and should be given as a gift, not used as a virus to annihilate the world. He is a firm believer that vampires should be made only with great thought and consideration. A millennium ago he created the Vanators. The elite vampire army. Hand picked vampires that had already proven themselves. Once you have passed the training and had pledge your loyalty, Vincent allowed the soldiers to drink his blood creating a link to him. Only the Vanators can dematerialize and telepath with each other. That's what make them effective and dangerous."

"But Riley,"

"We've already established that Riley is different. You have no idea how much that bothered Vincent." Farkle held up one hand to silence Maya before she could ask anything else. "Vincent had asked Riley for her hand as many times as possible. Vincent is a decent enough vampire but I am glad that Riley refused him. Lucas, these rogues we encountered today are different from the ones I have seen before. If Vincent learns of this, he will send the Vanators and the outcome may be dangerous and unacceptable."

"Farkle is right."

Everyone turned. "We are not dealing with vampire rogues here," Riley added and handed Lucas a stick.

"Riley, where did you get this?"

"One of the rogue was holding it."

"What is that?" Maya asked.

"It's a _Was Sceptre."_ Lucas answered while looking at Riley.

"What does that mean?"

Maya was relieved to know that she's not the only one that's clueless. She wouldn't go as far as saying that she like Isadora but she appreciate the fact that she is unlike Farkle and Riley.

"The _was sceptre_ is a symbol that is associated with the gods. It stands for _power._ "

Lucas twirled the wooden stick through his fingers. "The was sceptre is the symbol of Set."

Maya winced inwardly. "The bad God? Wait. The rogues has the symbol of the bad god? That cannot be good."

Lucas let out a long sigh and ran both hands through his tousled hair. His strong jaw worked a bit, and then, as if someone had pushed a button reactivating robot mode, he went rigid.

He cleared his throat, tugged at one sleeve, and then straightened his spine. "It's time I have a nice long talk with Missy."

 **…** **..**

Isadora frowned. "It's almost sunrise. We should all get some rest. Let's go downstairs and settle in the apartment."

Riley and company followed Isadora. Farkle needed to eat and they both had to change their clothes.

Isadora went to the back wall of her office and pulled a book out of the shelf. Half of the wall slid open, revealing the passage to the apartments beneath the club. She and the rest stepped through the threshold, and as soon as the door slid shut, the motion-sensitive lights came on and lit the stone stairwell down her home.

At the bottom of the staircase was the front hall of the underground apartment complex. "My apartment is the farthest one to the left and the other three led to the guest apartments. You should find everything you need inside. Haemus and Riley should I ask for some of the familiars?"

"What is a familiar?" Maya demanded.

"Familiars are humans that are employed by the vampires to cater to their needs," Farkle said quietly.

Isadora clasped her hands behind her back and watched Maya. "All my human employees are here because they want to be. No humans are allowed to be forced or glamoured into feedings at The Lair. Since I live here, the last thing I want is any bad vibes."

"Thank you, Isadora." Farkle smiled, and his fangs flashed briefly. "I still have time to go to my place before the sun rises. I need to get more supply before tonight."

"Should I go with you?"

"No, Riley. You should stay here with Lucas." Farkle let out a sigh. "Maybe you can figure out who's creating these rogues. I will see you guys later."

And with that Farkle left leaving Maya, Isadora, Riley and Lucas behind.

"I'm tired. I will see you guys in a couple of hours. Maya, if you follow me I can show you to your room."

"We should get some rest," Riley murmured.

Lucas followed Riley into the bedroom. Although it was pitch dark, the two of them could see quite clearly. If a human could look through their eyes, the nighttime world would seem to be painted in brown and silver sepia tones.

"Riley?" Lucas asked gently.

"I'm so tired, Lucas," she whispered. "My body...my soul." She sniffled and he knew she was crying. Unable to stop himself, he ran his hand gently down the length of her hair and wrapped the silky end around his finger while she spoke. "Lucas, I felt their anger and their pain. It's too much."

"It's okay," he murmured, reaching around her and placing his hand over hers. She stilled and allowed her body to sag ever so slightly and lean against his, but she didn't let go. He kissed the top of her head gently. "I'm here now." Lucas wrapped one arm over her shoulder, gently pulled her down onto the bed, and lay back, cradling her body against his. He held her there while she cried, her tears beading off his shirt in what seemed like a never-ending ocean.

"Sleep, Riley," he murmured softly. "Sleep, my love, and I promise that I will always be here for you."

 ** _(dream sequence)_**

 _The shadow from the high mud tower loomed over Aset. Its shade broke the heat of the sun, causing her overheated skin to cool, stealing her anger. However, she knew the shivers racking her body had nothing to do with the coolness and everything to do with the fear coursing through her veins._

 _A man tugged on the lead bound around Ada's neck and hands, causing her to stumble._

 _If Aset delayed the process, perhaps her man servant would arrive with the palace guard and rescue her companion from her step-mother's folly. Her jealousy had always been contained to biting words and foolish antics. But selling her closest companion to an auctioneer in exchange for yet another gold band was beyond Aset's comprehension. How could her step-mother be so cruel?_

" _One piece of silver," a voice called from the crowd._

 _Scanning the crowd, Aset looked for a palace guard, or anybody willing to save Ada. "Please, Goddess Isis," she whispered._

 _Aset caught sight of a man pushing through the crowd. He was tall, even taller than many of the warriors patrolling the city gates, and imposing. A wide leather belt cinched at his waist revealed just how massive his chest was. His skin was gold, bronzed from the sun. His body bore the marks of war, such as she'd seen on her father and brothers, but his clothing told her he was not a man of means._

 _Her gaze flitted to his, and she wished she could see their color. "Three pieces of silver."_

 _Aset jerked her attention from the beautiful man and back to Ada. She closed her eyes and dropped her chin to her chest as that wayward tear forced its way to her lashes. How could she accept such a fate for Ada? It did not matter. If the Goddess chose not to save Ada she would pray and trust her to mete justice upon her step-mother._

" _Are we agreed?" asked the bidder._

" _Ay-"_

 _Ausar willed calm into his tense muscles and forced the anger to slumber. The ill treatment of the young woman reminded him of his own time as a slave. Ausar untied his purse, counted out the coins and handed them to the auctioneer. He pushed his way through the crowd and toward the woman he'd seen the slave look at. Standing before her, he took in her appearance. "Your name?"_

 _The woman lowered her eyes, her dark lashes brushing against her tanned cheeks. "Aset."_

 _Ausar blinked several times. "Princess."_

 _Aset nodded slowly. She tried to reach out for Ada but Ausar pulled her back. "She no longer belongs to you."_

 _Aset's eyes narrowed to slits. "She does not belong to anyone." Aset tugged a gold band from her arm and dropped it into his palm. "This is worth more than three pieces of silver."_

 _He glanced at Aset and held the gold band toward her. "I will not allow her to be with you so that you can sell her once again."_

 _Aset tilted her head as if to consider his words. Her gaze flitted to Ada. "Take the band Ada and go with the soldier. You will be safer with him than with me. Be free my friend."_

 _Aset turned and left._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello lovely readers, my apologies for not being able to update sooner. It's been a crazy week and it'll only be crazier for me for the next month or so. Having said that please be patient with me. As mentioned previously, this Chapter is the beginning of the juicy parts - meaning, most of the scenes are new._

 ** _WARNING:_** This chapter contains mature themes (S-E-X) so please be warned...nothing disgusting but just be aware. If I haven't said it before let me say it again...I do not own Girl Meets World or it's character.

 _Having said all that...please enjoy reading and if it's not too much to ask, please leave your comment and/or review. Till next time._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 _"Take the band Ada and go with the soldier. You will be safer with him than with me. Be free my friend."_

Riley woke with a start. Lucas was sitting on the foot of the bed with his arms resting on his knees. Riley pushed the mass of brown hair off her face as his brilliant green eyes watched her with his trademark intensity. Hurt washed over her when she saw the way he was looking at her, and the dream from last night came roaring back in living color. She wondered, fleetingly, if that dream had been shared with him.

"Tell me, Riley, that dream I had last night was another memory isn't it?" His voice reverberated through the close space.

"Yes," she whispered in far shakier voice than she'd hoped.

"That's the first time we met. At the market." His voice dropped low.

"Yes." Riley nodded as he leaned closer.

"Aset," Lucas said. His mouth came down on hers then, so hard that Riley thought she might taste blood. His fierce tongue claimed her as her breast were crushed to his chest.

Riley simply forgot her own inexperience, forgot that she didn't know what to do, or shouldn't know what to do, for all that she _could_ do was try and remember to breathe as his fingers deeply stroked her and his mouth noisily kissed her. He leaned over her, effectively arching her backward into the soft comfort of the mattress. He followed her down, his body flush against hers. He steadied his weight with his arms planted alongside her shoulders. His arousal nudged her and inspired a restless, aching hunger between her thighs.

Riley couldn't think, couldn't speak. Instead, she settled for threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer to kiss his lips. She wriggled beneath him, impatient to be free of her clothing. Divining her thoughts as clearly as if she'd spoken the words, Lucas undress her.

"I need to see you." Lucas reached above her head to click the bedside lamp on its lowest setting.

Riley blinked against the brightness.

"Holy hell, Riley."

His words surprised her, forced her eyelids open. He was staring unabashedly at her naked body. "What?"

"You're perfect."

"And so are you," she walked her fingers down his chest to the waistband of his pants, then smoothed her hand over his erection, around his hip.

He sucked in a breath and gripped her wandering hand in the vise of his fingers. "You are spectacularly beautiful," he whispered. "And you are all mine."

Riley was lost, soaring high from the moment he edged himself inside of her. The heat of his body, the stroke of his tongue over her breasts nudged her closer to a level of bliss she'd only experienced once thousand years ago. Lucas palmed her belly as he settled deeper within her, reached lower to touch her pulsing center.

With slow advance and retreat of his touch he teased and enticed her until she screamed his name with enough volume to wake the whole floor – at least that's how it sounded to her. Lucas followed her — more quietly — but with just as much power.

 **…**

Pleasure slammed into Lucas as Riley sheathed him with her tight body. Carnal pleasure scorched his body in a flash of lightning as he joined her in mind and body—tumbling, free-falling over the edge and into oblivion.

As he drove into her with one last thrust and the exquisite orgasm rocked him to the core, he could think of nothing but tasting her. Through the brilliant, blinding haze of pleasure, only one thought raced through his mind.

 _Eternity._

On a curse, with her nude body curled around him, Lucas bared his fangs and drove them into the tender flesh of her neck. Her warm, rich blood coated his throat, and lights burst behind his eyes. It felt as though his heart came roaring to life and beat in his chest once again. As her sweet flavor bathed his tongue, all reason dissolved, and the world he knew exploded.

Lucas gently pulled back and brushed Riley's tears away with his thumb as he cradled her face. "I was right...you had my heart before I was born."

"Yes, and you've had mine." She linked her arms around his neck and buried her face against his broad chest. "We should get dressed."

"Not yet." Smiling, Lucas leaned over her and covered her body with his. Riley sighed as his hot skin sizzled seductively along hers. He settled himself between her legs and paid thorough attention to her mouth once again. His strong hands tangled in her hair, teeth nibbled, and lips seared delightful kisses down her neck.

Riley's breath came quickly as he took her nipple into the warm, moist cavern of his mouth. She arched her chest against him and mewled soft sounds of pleasure as he suckled her breast and rolled her other nipple between his fingers. She writhed against him. She had to get closer, needed… more. Something to satisfy the desire that threatened to consume her once again.

The pleasure burned low in her belly, and her womb clenched. He moved lower and sprinkled wet kisses along her waist and the full curve of her hip. Riley grabbed his thick hair in her hands as his head moved down between her legs. She quivered and moaned softly as he brushed delicate kisses on the inside of her thigh and opened her to him.

Her body tensed, and panic bubbled up through the passion. She wasn't quite ready for what she suspected he was about to do. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she touched her mind to his. _Lucas…_

Lucas, sensing her fear and nervousness, murmured soothing words in hushed tones as he gently touch her thigh. "Don't be scared, princess," he whispered between soft kisses on her hip. "I want to taste every part of you."

Relief washed over her as he kissed his way back up her body, placing soft, delicate butterfly kisses along her waist, over her breasts, and up to the hollow of her throat, ministrations that were so gentle they almost made her weep.

He knew. She didn't have to say "no" or reject him. He didn't make her feel like some prudish little girl. He simply knew that she wasn't ready for that and respected it.

Lucas lay alongside her and slipped one arm underneath her back, cradling her against the shelter of his body. He brushed his talented, gentle fingers over her sensitive breasts, which sent her heart racing.

"Is this alright?" he whispered against her hair. Eyes closed, absorbing every sensation, Riley shuddered with pleasure and writhed seductively in response to his delicate, seductive touch. His fingers wandered over the quivering flesh of her belly and stopped short of her most sensitive spot. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked as he kissed her ear.

"Don't you dare," she whispered hoarsely as she ran her hand along his rock-hard thigh.

"Your wish is my command, princess," he said as he slipped those talented fingers of his between her folds.

Riley gasped with pleasure as he sank two fingers deep into her, while his thumb paid thorough attention to the sweetest spot of all. She gripped the sheets, her hands clenching furiously, as he continued to massage her to the brink. Her breath came quickly, and her body shuddered as she teetered on the edge of this newly discovered carnal need. Pleasure shot through her in lightning fast streaks, and she cried out his name as he brought her higher and higher. White-hot lights burst behind her eyes, and her hips bucked against his hand. Her head thrashed back and forth as he took her to the very edge.

Riley reached behind her, grabbed the headboard, and held on as his talented fingers continued to torture her in the most delicious way. She writhed wildly, but he held her there, anchored her to the bed as he relentlessly brought her to the brink of orgasm. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, as she was about to go tumbling over the precipice, he stopped, and his mouth captured hers eagerly, knowing that she was ready for more.

Riley kissed him back with ardent fervor and wrapped her arms tightly around his firm body. Lucas pulled back and locked his glowing eyes on hers. Their breath came in ragged gasps, both on the edge of an all-consuming lust and struggling for control. Their sweaty, heated bodies slid lusciously against one another.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly.

"Are you kidding?" she asked through a shaky breath.

The look on her face held nothing but trust. He tenderly captured her mouth with his and carefully positioned the head of his erection at the opening of her swollen, wet entrance. Slowly, inch by inch, he sank into her tight channel. Lucas stayed there for a moment, giving her time to stretch and accommodate his massive size. She moved against him, impatiently urging him forward.

"Don't tease me." She dug her fingers into his flesh. "I want all of you inside of me."

"As you wish, princess." Lucas sank into her with one deep stroke. He kissed her deeply, swallowing her soft cry. Heat flashed brightly as their bodies joined. Desire crashed over them as he drove into her with slow, deep, penetrating strokes. Riley thought she'd lose herself in the intense tidal waves of pleasure. Lucas increased the tempo, and she raised her hips to meet him, needing to increase the delicious friction as he entered her. He rode her furiously, and Riley cried his name as he arrowed into her time and again.

The white-hot bliss swelled relentlessly, and as the orgasm began to crest, his voice crashed into her mind. _Together for Eternity._

They cried out in unison as the orgasm tore through them. Ripples of intense heat and raw passion flared as their minds and bodies joined. Colors burst around them in the air and swirled wildly behind her eyes. The explosive climax ebbed and pulsed, until only the tiny pleasurable aftershocks flickered through their exhausted bodies. They lay with their bodies intertwined, and Riley didn't think she'd ever catch her breath.

"That," she said through huffing breaths against the hollow of his throat, "was well worth the wait."

Lucas chuckled softly and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm very glad you approve." He moved off of her and disengaged himself from the warmth of her body. Lucas lay next to her and pulled the huge comforter over their sweaty nakedness. He wrapped her in his arms, and she rested her head against his chest. Riley noticed the way his heart beat exactly in time with hers.

"Riley..."

"Yes?"

"When we...y'know...I felt something." Lucas shrugged and looked puzzled. "What's that?"

"I don't know. It's probably nothing," she said in a tone that didn't convince her any more than it convinced him.

"You know, I may not be an expert at relationships, but I know when a woman says _nothing_ , it's a whole lotta something.

"I'm sorry. You're right it's something. But I'm not sure what that something is. I never mated with anyone before and if I am to be completely honest right now, ever since I drank from you I felt different. Stronger. _Alive_."

Lucas nodded slowly and ran a hand over the top of his head as he looked at her sideways. "Do you think the Gods are here?"

Riley lowered her gaze. "I'm not sure. I stopped praying to the gods when you died and I turned into a vampire."

Lucas faced Riley and kissed her passionately. "It's okay. You and I are together now. I need to talk to Missy and end this."

"I'm not going to watch you die again," Riley said tightly.

"And you won't. It's going to be okay." His lips brushed her temple, and his voice surrounded her like a blanket as he hugged her. "You will be fine, and so will I. We'll figure it out together, but you have to trust me. It's time to hunt."

 **…** **..**

When Riley and Lucas left their bedroom they saw Maya sitting on a couch munching on a hamburger.

"That looks good." Lucas commented.

"You have no idea"-Maya popped a French fry into her mouth-"Isadora is upstairs, in case you two want to know."

Lucas walked over to Maya and grab one of the burgers. "Lucas are you really going to talk to Missy?"

Lucas bit into the hamburger and nodded with his mouth full.

Maya took a deep breath. "I don't trust her. You shouldn't go alone."

"You can't come with me Maya." Maya gave him an indignant look. "I know you were going to ask to tag along and I'm telling you now that you can't come."

"Well I'm telling you that you shouldn't go by yourself. That batgirl is bad news and I don't trust her."

"All right," Lucas conceded. "I will bring someone with me. But it won't be you."

Maya was about to say something when she saw Farkle walking towards them.

"If you won't bring me, who are you going to bring? Farkle?" Maya grumbled.

Farkle halted. "Unfortunately, I cannot go with Lucas. I have to patrol tonight and hopefully I will catch a rogue alive so I can examine their genetic make-up. It will help us understand their weakness."

"Riley can't go. The minute Missy sees her she will either run or stab Riley in the heart."

Farkle snickered. "Missy can try but I very much doubt she'll succeed. But I see your point little wolf."

Riley groaned inwardly. It was dangerous for Lucas to go into strange territory alone. She glanced at Maya, who perched on the corner of Isadora's table. She's a young werewolf, so she couldn't really protect Lucas, but it was better than being alone. Then an idea occurred to her. "Bring Maddy with you."


End file.
